Pokemon Cambiando el destino
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Puede la muerte de alguien modificar el futuro, nadie lo sabe, pero de algo estoy seguro debo de evitar que el mundo que conozco se derrumba y debo se salvar a esa persona para que eso no suceda. Cap 06: Pokemon ¿poseidos?
1. Cap 01: Modificando el futuro

**POKEMON: CAMBIANDO EL DESTINO.**

* * *

Hola este es mi primer Fanfic de Pokemon espero que les agrade. Se que un escritor de Digimon no tiene nada que hacer aquí, pero yo no estoy peleado con esta serie por eso escribo este Fanfic que ha estado en mi mente desde hace varios meses y ahora lo expondré libremente ya que cuento los elementos que me faltaban este Fanfic será un AAML.

Ash 13 años

Misty 13 años

Brock 20 años

May 10 años

Max 8 años

* * *

**CAP 01: MODIFICANDO EL FUTURO**

* * *

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Ash inicio su aventura en la liga Hoen el ahora acababa de finalizar el torneo de esta región, Ash ll**e**go a la final y derrotando a su rival que era ni mas ni menos que hijo de las compañía Devon.

Ahora el era un campeón y ya ostentaba el titulo de maestro Pokemon, durante su estadía de ese torneo todos sus amigos estuvieron con él, hasta Misty que cerro el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste para estar presente en este torneo.

Todos de despiden mientras que Misty decide que regresara a pueblo paleta con el y así pasar un tiempo con ellos recordando aventuras pasadas, sus viajes y todos los lugares que habían visitado.

Días después….

Todos corrían para tomar un ferri ya que se le había hecho tarde por culpa de Ash que se había quedado dormido. En esos días May le habían dado permiso para ir a visitar a la región de Kanto, ya que Max solo iría a pueblo paleta y de ahí regresaría a Petalburgo.

Mientras corrían Misty dice-** hay que llegar rápido sino deberemos esperar otra semana para tomar el siguiente.**

**Eso ya lo se Misty no debes de estar de enojona**- dice Ash con su Pikachu en su hombro.

Esta se detiene y sin decir nada le suelta un fuerte golpe que deja a ambos con un gran chichon….

Mientras tanto en alguna isla de la región Naranja...

Era la isla donde estaba el monumento donde resguardaban los tesoros de las tres islas, el cielo era una despejado pero grandes nubes oscuras se podía ver en el cielo, pronostico el gran comienzo de una gran tormenta, pero esta no era una normal, era como si un gran poder extraño quisiera causar un gran caos.

En ese sitio estaba Slowking mirando al mar y a sus espaldas había tres seres los cuales no se podía definir su silueta ya que en ese momento se libera la tormenta oscureciendo el cielo, era tan poderosa la tormenta que el mar el cual es tranquilo se vuelve violento y del cielo no atravesaba ningún rayo de luz volviendo el sitio muy oscuro.

Slowking miraba hacia la dirección de Hoen aun en medio de la lluvia y dice- **el elegido tiene un destino incierto, debemos ayudarlo sino el futuro será irreparable**.

Las tres siluetas asienten la primera a la derecha de Slowking era de un tamaño medio, la de en medio era pequeña y la de a izquierda era gigante. Una de ellas dice-** entonces que esperamos para hacerlo**.

Slowking moviendo su cabeza dice- **no podemos hacer nada hasta que ellos se muevan primero, si lo hacemos pondremos en peligro toda la gente que le importa a el.**

La silueta de tamaño mediano dice- **no se han dado cuenta que esa cosa ya nos esta observando, esta tormenta la esta haciendo el para darse cuenta que si nos movemos para salvarlo.**

Slowking guarda silencio de lo que le dice, entiende perfectamente los sentimientos de estos seres, pero el debe de entender que si no se tiene cuidado podría ser peor.

Una de la siluetas con mayor tamaño dice interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado-** a mi no me importa lo que digan se que ahora nuestro enemigo atacara el barco en donde va el elegido si no hacemos algo podría morir y con eso trastornaría el futuro haciéndolo inevitable.**

En ese momento una silueta mas aparece era otra pequeña la cual se le notaba unas pequeña alas de hada; esta viene con una expresión triste y una de las silueta pregunta-** comprobaste con tus propios ojos lo que vimos nosotros con nuestra habilidad de vista al futuro-**

La silueta solo asiente y la más grande de todas dice-** me iré, por favor aunque apenas nos acabamos de conocer usa tus poderes para traerme acá de vuelta**-

La silueta de la derecha asiente y esta se lanza al mar desde la cima del peñasco en donde siempre se localiza Slowking.

Slowking mira a la silueta que recién había llegado y dice-** por favor también trae a esa persona necesitaremos su ayuda y por favor trata que no te descubran, ya que nosotros crearemos un campo que nos proteja para que salgas de aqui.**

Finalmente las tres siluetas se quedan solas y dice-** crees que el llegue a tiempo**- Slowking con una sonrisa dice- **llegara a tiempo bucea mas rápido de lo que vuela...**

Mientras tanto en la región de Hoen...

Ash y compañía habían logrado subir al ferri, mientras todos jugaban con sus pokemons, May y Max estaban en el restaurante del barco comiendo todo lo que había, Brock estaba cortejando tanta chica bonita que veía, mientras tanto Ash no había visto a Misty desde que habían ido a sus camarotes.

El solo estaba arriba en cubierta mirando el mar recordaba todo lo sucedido en esta región de Hoen, las batallas, los amigos que hizo, las personas que conoció, la aventura con esos dos antiguos Pokemon legendarios, Groudon y Kyogre, ambos muy poderosos Pokemons de tierra y agua respectivamente, pero su mente había otro pensamiento que lo perturba en todo momento, un pensamiento sobre alguien que en solo pensar en ella se sonroja, no había logrado entender ese sentimiento hasta que la volvió a ver ahora en el torneo, por fin había entendido lo que sentía, pero tenia miedo.

En ese momento Misty sube a la cubierta vestida con su clásica ropa amarilla, pero esta vez se había soltado el pelo, obteniendo un resultado distinto, ahora se veía mas hermosa, ella ve a Ash que esta mirando el mar pero se nota que esta pensando, al igual ve que pikachu mira el extenso mar azul, ella le dice- **en que piensas**

Ella al escuchar su voz se sorprende ya que estaba pensando en ella, se voltea, la mira y por primera vez ve sus hermosos ojos verdes en el día y sin quererlo se sonroja, pero rápidamente quita ese sonrojo, el invita a acompañarlo, ella gustosa acepta ya que Ash esta actuando muy extraño.

Nuevamente ambos se quedan mirando el mar y dice- **nada solo pensaba en todo lo que viví con May, Brock y Max en esta región por todos los amigos que hice, las batallas, todo lo que aprendí, pero sabes una cosa Misty.**

Misty lo mira e iba a decir algo cuando Brock los interrumpen y dice- **Ash recibí la orden del capitán del barco que debes tele transportar tus Pokemon al laboratorio del profesor Oak, cuando lleguemos a puerto podremos recuperarlos para seguir con el viaje hacia pueblo paleta, también nosotros vamos a enviar temporalmente nuestro pokemons.**

Ash viendo que una oportunidad se le escapaba, mira a Brock con su animo por los suelos dice- **esta bien en un momento iré**-

Brock se da cuenta de la situación, sabe que lo que había hecho, entonces ve que aun la oportunidad no se ha ido del todo así este sonríe y disimuladamente dice-** no te preocupes Ash yo me encargare de enviarlos por ti.**

Misty dice-** entonces yo te ayudo Brock.**

** No señorita, yo también me llevare tus Pokemons eres nuestra invitada, yo me encargare de todo**- Brock se acerca a la chica y toma su mochila, al mismo que tomaba las pokebolas de Ash, al tenerlas todas este se empieza a alejar de ellos para que este aprovechara para decirle sus sentimientos.

En ese momento Ash le dice a Pikachu que vaya con el, que lo recuperara cuando lleguen a la primera ciudad de Kanto.

Este al hacer caso brinca al hombro de Brock, ambos ven como se aleja su amigo con sus pokebolas de ellos, los dos se quedan sin saber que hablar, Ash sabe que es una buena oportunidad para decirle sus sentimientos, entonces ella dice- sabes Ash si no conociera a Brock juraría que lo hizo a propósito.

El mira a Misty viendo como el aire de la mar suelta su cabello, ella con una mano sujeta su cabello para evitar que esta le cubra su rostro, el chico solo observaba como el viento jugaba con su cabello, era como si este estuviera celoso de lo que iba a hacer.

Durante un rato se queda admirando a la chica, se da cuenta de que Ash la miraba detenidamente, ella mira a Ash y dice-** ¿Qué tanto me observas? **

**Nada, no me había dado cuenta de que te vez muy hermosa con el cabello suelto**- decía Ash totalmente apenado, lo había dicho sin pensar.

Ella no puede evitar sonrojarse, ya llevaban media hora ahí los dos parados, y era el primer cumplido que le daba. En ese momento Ash toma una posición mas seria, el volvía a mirar a Misty, ambos miran fijamente los ojos, Ash ve esos ojos azules, esa mirada tan pura tan decidida, tan inocente, sabia que lo que iba a decir iba a ser un parte aguas en la relación con ella, así que tomando fuerzas dice-** Misty hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo**

Misty al observar la actitud seria de él, se queda sorprendida, siempre estar al lado de él le causaba el mismo efecto, esa alegría, esa seguridad así que se queda expectante que era eso tan importante que le iba a decir, así que ella asiente, Ash viendo que tiene toda la atención de ella, suspira y dice-** quiero decirte que me gustas mucho.**

Es ese momento el silencio inundo el sitio, veía el rostro de su amiga, sabia que después de que lo había dicho ellos ya no se podrían tratar como antes, este al interpretar su silencio como una negativa, este baja su rostro y dice-** no te preocupes, olvida lo que te dije.**

Misty estaba en shock, no esperaba que Ash se le declarara, pero nota ese rostro triste, no podía soportar esa mirada, le duele su pecho verlo así tan deprimido, pero se pregunta, ¿Qué siente por el?, acaso solo es amistad; no, no es eso cuando estaba en el gimnasio piensa en sus aventuras, en los momentos que paso a solas con el, entrenando, practicando con sus Pokemons, ve como el se aleja, siente, no quiere dejar las cosas así como así.

Ella rápidamente corre detrás de el, pero por alguna razón no podía alcanzarlo, se da cuenta de que el esta corriendo hacia su camarote, podría jurar que estaba llorando. Ella se detiene no sabe que decirle al chico también debe de pensar ya que tanto ella como el no desean echar a perder su amistad.

Por un momento se detiene y piensa-**_ ¿Qué es lo que siento por Ash?, Acaso una amistad o es un cariño mas profundo_**- realmente estaba dudosa, cuando se da cuenta el ya no estaba ahí, no podía controlar lo que siente, que es lo que sentía por el, que sentía, no estaba segura, pero algo si estaba segura no podía dejar esto así.

Rápidamente ella retoma la búsqueda, y se dirige al camarote de el, mientras caminaba lo buscaba fervientemente, pero nada, finalmente se encuentra con Brock que venia de transportar a sus pokemons entonces ella le pregunta si ha visto a Ash.

El con una seña le dice que no, pero nota en ella una mirada de confusión y entonces se da cuenta de que Ash ya le había confesado sus sentimientos a la chica, asi que dice-** por que no platicamos un momento Misty.**

Misty solo asiente su mente era un caos total, realmente no sabia que pensar de su amigo y necesitaba poner sus ideas en claro.

Finalmente ambos regresan a la cubierta y se quedan los dos mirando el mar, finalmente ella dice-** ¿Qué te sucedió Misty?, te notaba un poco perdida.**

Ella mirando el mar, no sabe que decide contarle todo lo que le sucedió con Ash, después de haberlo contado aun siente que aun tiene ese pesar, pero ya estaba un poco mas tranquila.

Entonces el dice-** y que sientes por Ash.**

Ella baja la mirada y dice-** la verdad no se, trato de pensar de encontrar la respuesta pero no se que sentir.**

Brock sonriendo dice-** dime por que estas tan angustiada.**

Misty reacciona y mira a su amigo y dice-** yo… no lo se.**

**Que sentiste cuando viste el rostro triste y desanimado de Ash, tu corazón sintió un dolor tan fuerte que querías abrazarlo, pero la duda no te lo permitió, cuando estas en el gimnasio no solo piensas en él y en todas sus aventuras**- decía Brock muy consciente de todo lo que decía y veía como ella se sonrojaba mientras que asentía, así que continua diciendo-** estas enamorada Misty, tan enamorada que no te has dado cuenta tus pensamientos vana dirigidos a Ash, pero apenas te das cuenta.**

Ella escuchaba esas palabras, y pensaba un poco en Ash y sentía una gran calidez en su corazón, sentía ese sentimiento especial crecer mas y mas, ahora podía entender sus sentimientos, mira a su amigo y le dice- **Gracias Brock ya se lo que tengo que hacer.**

Brock asiente y ve como ella se aleja y se dice a si mismo- **con esta buena obra del día creo que me merezco encontrarme una chica linda.**

Misty seguía caminando por todo el ferri buscándolo, no se había dado cuenta que el cielo estaba muy oscuro y que el viento lentamente empezaba a soplar muy fuerte. Finalmente después de dar una vuelta entera lo encuentra en la proa del barco mirando al mar. Ella lo ve pero por un momento tiene miedo ya que no sabe como reaccionara Ash, tal vez la evite haciendo este viaje insoportable.

Finalmente llenándose de valor dice- **Ash necesito hablar contigo.**

Ash aun dándole la espalda dice-** Misty no es necesario que me des una respuesta la verdad me conformo con haberte dicho mis sentimientos, no quiero oir un rechazo tuyo, por eso deja las cosas asi.**

No le agradaba ese tono derrotista de Ash siempre había sido muy espontaneo juntando todo ese valor, y quería corresponderle, pero por que ahora que tenia a Ash a la alcance du su mano no podía articular palabra alguna, en que momento se cambiaron los papeles.

Misty lentamente se acerca a Ash, finalmente sin contener mas sus deseos, lo abraza, no se había dado cuenta de que el cielo esta oscuro y ya empezaba a relampaguear, pero eso a ella no le importaba ella le susurra- **Ash yo también te quiero, eres alguien importante en mi vida.**

El chico al escuchar la respuesta se voltea y ve el rostro de ella el cual esta totalmente sonrojada, sin poder contenerse lentamente acerca sus labios a los de ella, cuando se dan cuenta ambos estaban besándose de un modo inocente al principio, pero llenos de esos sentimientos.

En ese momento se escucha como el cielo empezaba a relampaguear, de un momento a otro el mar empezó a volverse violento desatándose una gran tormenta. Tan poderosa que hacia ver al Ferri como un barco de papel apunto de hundirse.

Ash rápidamente toma la mano de Misty y como puede amos tratan de ingresar dentro del barco, pero en la ubicación donde están es muy difícil además del viento que soplaba con gran violencia y las olas hacían moverse el barco de un lado a otro.

Cuando de repente una poderosa ola tan grande como el barco impacta a ambos lanzándolos al furioso mar.

Ash trataba por todos los medio proteger a Misty, las olas eran tan fieras que en mas de unas vez intentaron hundirlos, con todas sus fuerzas ambos trataban de mantenerse a flote pero con el mar embravecido era algo muy difícil, aun así Misty al igual que Ash buscaba algún sitio, ella se horroriza cuando ve que se acerca a una zona llena de rocas, Ash ve que pasa al lado de una roca lo suficientemente grande como para poder estar ellos dos en ese sitio.

El con toda sus fuerzas nada hasta ese sitio, con una mano toma la roca y le grita a Misty- **Misty debes tratar de subir a esa roca,**-

Pero no puede, tras varios minutos de estar tratando de subirse le grita a Ash-** no puedo la corriente es muy fuerte**-

Ash le dice-** por favor inténtalo, no podré soportar mas**- ella vuelve a hacerlo y esta vez logra subirse.

En ese momento sus dedos se resbalan de la roca, con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedan trata nuevamente se agarrarse de la roca, haciendo que su mano sangre, en eso Misty reacciona rápidamente y lo toma de la mano, ella le grita- **te tengo Ash, no te soltare**-

Ash trataba de subir pero la corriente era demasiado para el, y sentía como si algo lo jalara o lo hiciera sentir mas pesado.

Misty también sentía que la corriente se volvía tan violenta que quisiera destruir a Ash, ella trata de subirlo a las rocas pero era demasiado el poder el que estaba en contra. Misty desesperada grita-** Ash no puedo subirte**-

Ash la mira y dice-** no te preocupes estaré bien**- en ese momento la mano de Ash se sale de su guante, ella ve como el se arrastrado por la corriente...

Ella al ver eso si poderse mover de esa roca empieza a llorar, sabe que Ash tiene pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a una tormenta como esta...

Dos días después...

Misty abría sus ojos, llevaba dos días sobre esa roca, no había parado de llover y aun así siendo tan violento el mar, ella estaba a salvo.

Pero ahora todo estaba en calma, ella veía que estaba en un arrecife, de repente oye un helicóptero y ve como de ese aparato desciende Brock con un equipo de rescatistas, ella solo los ve, por un momento sonríe, pero estaba tan cansada que vuelve a dormir lenta y profundamente...

Días después...

Ella vuelve a abrir los ojos, se siente cansada confundida, ella trata de ver en donde, cuando esta mas claras sus ideas se da cuenta que esta en una habitación de hospital, de repente oye por una televisión contigua a la cama un reportaje que dice-

**_ "Después de dos días de intensa búsqueda a causa del extraño fenómeno climatológico, el cual destruyo totalmente la isla y en donde se localizaba el estadio de esta región, al mismo tiempo destruyo una gran cantidad de hogares y todos los medios de transporte. Se han localizado a todos aquellos que estuvieron dificultades a excepción de una persona, la cual se trata de Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, campeón actual de la región de Hoen, debido a lo extenso de la zona la búsqueda de su paradero continuara por las próximos 10 días"_**

Ella al escuchar eso empieza a llorar, en ese momento Brock entra rápidamente, diciéndole que todo estará bien que Ash estará a salvo, pero ella no se tranquiliza, después de unos minutos el medico entra con su enfermera y rápidamente le inyectan un sedante para que ella descanse...

Mientras tanto en las islas naranja...

Las cuatro siluetas están ahí mirando a otra la cual aun sigue inconsciente, en ese momento Slowking llega acompañado de una silueta mas la cual cargaba una especie de concha marina, en ese momento la silueta mira la situación, por un momento se queda callada, meditando su respuesta al final dice-** esta bien acepto lo que me propusiste**-

En ese momento una de la siluetas pequeña se levanta y desaparece. Pocos minutos después vuelve a aparecer con otra silueta; esta al ver el sitio y las siluetas que están se pregunta- **Que diablos esta pasando aquí.**

Slowking mira a la silueta la cual llego apenas y le dice-** te contare todo lo que sabemos y esperemos que nos ayude...**

Una semana después...

Misty salía del hospital totalmente recuperada físicamente mas no emocionalmente ya que ella se culpaba de la posible muerte de Ash, en eso llega la oficial Jenny y le dice- **ustedes son amigos de Ash**-

Todos asienten y en ese momento la oficial pone una mirada triste y dice- **lamento lo sucedido, lo buscamos exhaustivamente y solo pudimos encontrar esto**.

Jenny sacaba de entre sus cosas la gorra de Ash en ese momento Misty se derrumba y empieza nuevamente a llorar.

May se le acerca y dice-** Ya Misty tranquila todo estará bien, estoy seguro que Ash en este momento debe de estar en una isla despertando y pidiendo algo de comer.**

Misty por un momento sonríe pero sabe que no es suficiente para reconfortarla sino que la hace sentir peor ya que si se encuentra vivo, se encontrara solo sin ningún Pokemon o alguien que lo ayude, además no sabe en que estado esta, pero ella esta segura que es un hecho que el ya esta muerto.

Una semana después...

Todos llegaban al pueblo paleta, nadie tenia el valor de darle la noticia a la señora Ketchum y al profesor Oak sobre la muerte de Ash pero no había otra opción, aunque ya de algún modo ya sabían la noticia por los noticiarios internacionales.

Al llegar a la entrada en donde estaba un bello jardín, Misty llevaba todo el camino sin decir nada.

Mientras entan a la casa de Ash nota que ese jardín esta un poco descuidado, en ese momento ella llega a la puerta, tenia miedo de enfrentar la reacción de la señora Ketchum, todos por un momento ven la duda, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Finalmente llenándose de valor toca la puerta y ven que se abre viendo a la señora Ketchum en un semblante acabado, vestida totalmente de negro en señal de luto, era como si de un día para otro hubiera ganado 10 años.

Ella al verlos abraza a Misty y le dice llorando desconsoladamente- **por favor Misty dime que no es cierto lo que escuche por las noticias, por favor dímelo**-

Misty en ese momento tratando de ser fuerte dice-** es cierto, Ash esta muerto no pudieron encontrar sus restos en el mar ni en alguna costa cercana, solo queda esto de él**- en ese momento Delia Ketchum invita a pasar a la sala, en ese sitio Misty saca de su mochila la gorra y el guante que ella tenia de él.

La mamá de Ash al verlo los abraza, durante unos segundo estuvo asi tratndo de sentir aun la presencia de el, después de unos minutos que para ella fueron una tortura se los regresa a y dice-** ten Misty puedes guardarlos, es un regalo que te doy, ya que otra cosa no puedo hacer por ti**-

Misty mueve la cabeza diciendo que no y dice-** lo siento Sra. Ketchum no puedo aceptar este presente ya que simplemente no lo merezco ya que yo...**-

En ese momento Misty no puede contener las lagrimas y dice-** yo fui la culpable de su muerte**- Misty empieza a llorar descontroladamente

Misty empieza a llorar y todos la miran ya que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que sucedió cuando ellos dos cayeron al agua. La Sra. Ketchum la mira, simplemente la abraza y dice-** cuéntame todo lo que sucedió, no debes de seguir sola con esta carga.**

Misty entre lagrimas y lloriqueos cuenta lo que le sucedió esa vez, al final de su relato, la mamá de Ash la abraza y le dice-** pequeña te perdono, te perdono ya que hiciste todo lo posible por salvarlo, no debes sufrir mas, llora todo lo que quieras**

Misty lloro todo lo que pudo, sentía que con cada lagrima que soltaba una parte de ella se quebraba, no podía soportar el dolor que le causaba el solo recordarlo, cansada de llorar se quedo dormida en las piernas de la señora Ketchum como una niña buscando el consuelo de su madre, mientras tanto Brock, May y Max se despiden ya que van a visitar al profesor Oak para darle la noticia y ver que sucederá con los Pokemons de Ash.

Mientras se van alejando May se pregunta por que le afecto demasiado la muerte de Ash ya que ella igualmente lloro por él pero no al grado que ella lo hacia, Brock al verla tan pensante le pregunta- **te sucede algo May**-

Ella le contesta-** no, nada me preguntaba por que a Misty le afecto mas lo que le paso a Ash que todos nosotros**.

Brock la mira y le dice-** como te sentirías que la personas que amas se te declara y esta muera unos minutos después.**

May usando sus cavilaciones rápidas se da cuenta que Ash se le había declarado a Misty y esta le había respondido, el ve que May saca sus conclusiones y le dice-** entonces ya entiendes lo que sucedió May**-

La joven entrenadora baja la cabeza tristemente entendiendo los sentimientos de Misty y dice en un tono serio y apagado- **bueno lo mejor será que vayamos a ver el profesor Oak...**

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hola este es mi primer Fanfic de Pokemon espero que les agrade, se que muchos me van a estar matando, como en mi sano juicio mato a Ash el héroe principal del la serie, pero se que ustedes estarán satisfechos con el resultado final de este fic. Ahora si las preguntas ¿Realmente murió Ash en esa tormenta?,¿Quiénes eran esas siluetas las que estaban reunidas con Slowking?,¿Eran acaso Pokemons o personas humanas?, ¿Superara Misty la muerte de Ash?. Alguien sabe como se llama la chica que acompaña a Ash en su aventura de las islas naranja en la película de **Pokemon 2000: El poder de uno**

Todo esto y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **UN EXTRAÑA VICTORIA**


	2. Cap 02: Sueños y Realidades

**CAP 02: SUEÑOS Y REALIDADES.**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Misty había llegado a Pueblo paleta, durante ese tiempo ella no había salido de la habitación en la cual ella descansaba, solo había salido un momento para ir al cementerio para enterrar simbólicamente las cosas de Ash, durante su estancia en ese lugar varios de sus Pokemons estaban ahí mirando deprimidos, hasta ese momento ningún Pokemon había hecho algo, cuando de repente Beeleaf se lanza hacia la tumba estaba incontrolable quería estar al lado de Ash, tanta era su desesperación que el Prof. Oak tuvo que llamarla para que no causara mas problema.

Después de ver esa escena estaba aun más deprimida que antes, ella entendía el dolor de la perdida de su ser mas querido, trataba de asimilarlo pero no podía, después de regresar a la casa de la señora Ketchum, ella se encerraba en el cuarto y todo el día se la pasaba llorando, no podía sobreponerse a la muerte de Ash.

Mientras tanto May y Brock ya no sabían que hacer para animarla por que la situación estaba demasiado desesperante, finalmente habían decidido dejar las cosas como están, para ese entonces ya se habían comunicado al gimnasio de ciudad celeste informándole la situación de su hermana, ellas decidieron que lo mejor era que ella estuviera ahí en ese lugar hasta que se pudiera reponer de la perdida.

Mientras tanto en un edificio abandonado…………

Dos siluetas estaban paradas viendo como el sol se ocultaba entre las sombras, el sitio estaba totalmente de destruido, los grandes ventanales estaban destruidos, dando un panorama caótico, era como si una gran batalla se hubiera librado ahí, en los alrededores del edificio solo se observaba varios Pokemon heridos, incluso algunos parecían que habían ya muerto, una de las siluetas dice- **así que este todo su poder, me parece increíble, entonces hacemos negocios.**

La segunda silueta solo asiente y señala a una dirección, la primera silueta mira a esa dirección y dice- **esa región es.**

Esta asiente y ene se momento se escucha como cae unas cuantas rocas, la primera silueta no lo toma en cuenta debido al estado del edificio, pero la segunda silueta con su poder levanta una gran viga y la lanza hacia donde al parecer no había nada, cuando esta se estrella aparecen dos siluetas las cuales estaban temblando de miedo, una de estas dice-** lo siento jefe no era mi intención escuchar la platica.**

En ese momento la otra silueta poniendo una pose de perdón dice-** lo sentimos mucho podría perdonarnos la vida, prometemos ser fieles a sus ideales.**

La primera silueta les da la espalda como si fuera una peste, dice con un tono lleno de odio y desprecio- **no me sirven bola de fracasados, lo mejor es que dejaran de existir.**

La segunda silueta extiende sus tentáculos y ambas siluetas empiezan a elevarse, de un momento a otro esas dos siluetas desaparecen, después de un minuto de silencio, la primera abre su saco, saca un puro, lo enciende, mientras lo fuma medita su suerte, finalmente dice- **entonces continuemos con los negocios, así que quieres ir a esa región.**

La segunda silueta asiente, extiende su tentáculo y toca la frente de la otra silueta, esta empieza a ver imágenes en donde el estaba en un gran edificio dirigiendo al mundo, estaba sentado en una gran oficina lleno de imágenes de Pokemons, varias pantallas donde podía observar como el mundo caminaba a sus decisiones, el control de todos los pokemons del mundo, era tan poderoso que no solo manda en ese continente sino en todo el mundo.

Cuando la silueta retira su tentáculo de el, la primera silueta cae de rodillas, estaba agotado, apenas podía mantenerse consciente, entonces su rostro empieza a formarse una sonrisa sádica, y dice- hagámoslo, te ayudare a conseguir tu sueño, mientras me ayudas a conseguir el mío………

Tres semanas después en pueblo paleta………………….

Misty llevaba una semana que no conciliaba el sueño, por mas que trataba no podía y cuando lo lograba empezaba a tener terribles sueños donde volvía a vivir la terrible escena donde ella por su falta de fortaleza veía como Ash era arrastrado por la corriente y luego soñaba que Ash era encontrado, pero todo su cuerpo destrozado por los sparrow.

Ella no soportaba ese sueño, finalmente en la mañana entra delia y le dice a Misty-** Misty deberías de descansar un poco, no es bueno para tu salud.**

**Lo se delia pero cada vez que duermo tengo la misma pesadilla, no puedo soportarla mas si sigo teniendo esos sueño me volveré loca. Delia comprende que ella esta totalmente desesperada era como si algo externo evitara que ella pudiera reponerse**- Finalmente Delia resignada le dice- **trata de dormir un poco sino tendré que usar calmante para que puedas dormir**

Misty asiente y se recuesta en la cama, trata de dormir, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta delia era que estaba rodeada por una especia de aura negra que la estaba consumiendo.

_Ella estaba en un sitio oscuro no podía ver nada a su alrededor, en ese momento poco a poco las imágenes se iban volviendo cada vez mas claras veía como estaba tomada de la mano de Ash, los dos caminando en la orilla de una playa, el tímidamente la abrazaba, mientras que ella se sonrojaba, mientras eso hacia poco a poco sin darse cuenta el cielo estaba haciendo mas oscuro y algunas gotas de lluvia caían._

_Pero sin importarles nada seguías así juntos, cuando de repente el suelo se rompe, ambos caían al mar y este embravecido los golpeaba, pero ellos no podían casi ni respirar, la presión del agua y su violencia era algo que los superaba, en ese momento ella ve que como nuevamente se acerca a la misma roca la cual la había salvado._

_A gran velocidad se acercaban a esa roca ella rápidamente con mucho esfuerzo se toma de la piedra, como puede logra subirse, en ese momento ella se gira y con un movimiento rápido toma la mano de Ash, y con todas sus fuerzas lo sujeta pero era imposible, por mas que tratara no podía sacarlo del agua._

_Ella angustiada veía a Ash que estaba inconsciente, y que no cooperaba para ayudarse a salir momento, ella sentía que nuevamente le faltaba las fuerzas, su brazo estaba totalmente entumido, en ese momento una gran ola la golpea y sin poder evitarlo ella suelta a Ash y ve que se hunde, rápidamente ella regresa a la orilla, con sus pocas fuerzas mete su mano al agua, rápidamente siente la mano de Ash._

_Y con todas sus fuerza trata de sacarlo, en ese momento lo saca y con horror ve que se trata de un brazo podrido, con mordidas poco a poco sigue sacando el brazo y cuando ve se trata de Ash todo desfigurado, ella lo mira y ve que no pudo salvarlo, de rodillas cae y empieza a llorar enfrente del cuerpo de este._

_En ese momento el cuerpo de Ash se levanta, Misty ve como este con su cuerpo maltratado y desfigurado, saliendo sangre de cada parte de su cuerpo, ella sorprendida no puede articular palabra alguna, cuando escucha la voz de Ash que dice- __**¿Por qué Misty?, ¿por que no pudiste salvarme?**_

_Ella temerosa responde- __**no es cierto Ash, yo trate de salvarte.**_

_El aun parado dice-__** mentira, me soltaste a propósito para que yo muriera, acaso no me querías, dímelo.**_

_Misty de rodillas baja la mirada no podía soportar esas recriminaciones, en ese momento alza la mirada y nota que en el cielo, se forma el rostro de sus amigos._

_Todos sonriéndole dándole palabras de aliento y ánimo, pero de repente escucha sus mentes de cada uno de ellos._

"_**Eres de lo peor"**_

"_**Deberías haber muerto en vez de mi hijo"**_

"_**Te haces llamar una entrenadora de Pokemon Agua y no puedes ayudar a alguien ahogándose"**_

"_**Fue la peor decisión dejarte a cargo del Gimnasio, mejor lo dejamos a cargo de un Magikarp el sabría llevarlo mejor que tu"**_

"_**Jamás debí confiar en ti"**_

"_**Pensé que me querías pero veo que me equivoque"**_

_Misty no podía soportar esas palabras crueles de sus amigos, lentamente todo el sitio se volvía oscuro, ya no había nada, ni siquiera estaba el cuerpo destrozado de Ash, en ese momento aparece una nueva silueta, poco a poco la silueta empieza a tomar forma, cuando se da cuenta ve que se trata de si misma._

_La segunda Misty empieza a caminar alrededor y le dice en un tono juguetón-__** sabes eso piensan de ti, no deberíamos dejar de existir.**_

_Misty estaba inmóvil trataba de contestar pero era cierto aunque todos le dieran aliento para seguir adelante sabia que por dentro la odiaban, no merecía vivir. Ella escucha como su clon le habla quedado a su oído-__** Tus hermanas no han venido a verte, poco les importa a ellas, nadie le importaría si morimos en este momento.**_

_Momentáneamente ella alza su rostro, Sus ojos estaban vidriosos sin vida, cada vez más convencida de que tenía razón lo que le decían, ella deseaba dejar de existir. Su deseo de existir cada vez era menor su cuerpo en cualquier momento sucumbiría a una muerte por tristeza._

_En ese momento la otra Misty pone una sonrisa de triunfo había logrado su objetivo destruir a Misty psicológica y emocionalmente, de repente el sitio se transforma nuevamente la roca y esta poco a poco se empieza a romper, cuando estaba a punto de destruirse una silueta azul brinca a su lado. La toma entre sus brazos y la brincando entre las rocas llega a la orilla mientras ella totalmente perdida en su mente no hace nada por defenderse, después de unos minutos de que ella esta inmóvil alza su rostro y ve la silueta que tenia enfrente la cual lo estaba mirando fijamente, ve que era una silueta de color azul y ve el rostro de un pato, entonces ella dice-__**Golduck.**_

_El Pokemon asiente y ella como si se hubiera vuelto loca dice-__** esto debe de ser un sueño, no puedo tener a un Golduck por que simplemente tengo a un tonto Psyduck.**_

_Entonces ve que en esa orilla esta todos sus pokemon que traía ella en ese mismo momento, apoyándola, en ese momento ve que aparece levitando sobre el mar y dice-__** déjenla no ven que ya no puede seguir viviendo.**_

_Golduck enfrente de todos los pokemon se pone enfrente de Misty mirando fijamente a esa falsa imagen y de un movimiento rápido lanza chorro de agua._

_La otra Misty esquiva el ataque como si no hubiera pasado nada. Gyarados por su parte viendo que estaba en el aire abre su boca y lanza un poderoso lanzallamas, cuando iba a impactar, esta desaparece y aparece enfrente de Gyarados de un movimiento rápido golpea al Pokemon y lo lanza lejos._

_Corsola intenta atacar pero antes de que lo haga es golpeado por esa Misty, Golduck estaba a la expectativa, miraba a su enemigo, finalmente usando sus fuerza usa Psíquico, detiene momentáneamente a esa Misty en ese momento de las espalda de Golduck brinca una silueta amarilla, Golduck ve que se trata de Pikachu este lanza un poderoso Trueno desapareciendo a la falsa Misty._

_Por un momento todos guardan un momento vigilando, ven que la situación todos corren hacia Misty, ella no se habia dado cuenta de la batalla su mente aun divagaba sobre si morir era la mejor opción. _

_Golduck se agacha y mira a su entrenadora, en ese momento dice Misty-__** ya basta no quiero seguir viviendo déjenme morir.**_

_Golduck molesto por la actitud de su ama le suelta una cachetada y molesto le dice-__** Gol Gold Golduck Gold Golduck (no entiendes si te mueres nosotros no sabríamos que hacer sin ti)**_

_Ella mira y ve que sus Pokemon estaban preocupados, no se había dado cuenta de que ellos también estaban sufriendo la perdida de Ash, mira y ve a Pikachu el cual no dice nada este se acerca y empieza a lamer la mano con la cual ella no pudo sostener a Ash._

_Al ver el acto del Pokemon de Ash se da cuenta de que no le guarda rencor lentamente empieza a llorar y decir-__** lo siento mucho Pikachu, Psyduck, Corsola, Gyarados. Soy una tonta por mi depresión olvide lo mas importante, me olvide de ustedes.**_

_Ella los abraza a todos y siente una gran paz como hace mucho no la sentía._

Mientras tanto afuera se veía como un aura dorada brillaba alrededor de Misty y de la mochila de ella, mientras tanto una silueta miraba a la chica desde la ventana vigilando que nada grave le pasara, lo peor ya había pasado, lo que seguía era cuestión de que ella deseara seguir adelante.

Mientras tanto en una región de las islas naranjas…………

A lo lejos se podía observar como toda una aldea esta incendiándose, al mismo tiempo el clima esta trastornado, se veía como al mismo tiempo vientos congelados y tormentas eléctricas, mientras que el mar estaba agitado cada vez mas furioso, ahí estaban dos siluetas, una miraba el pueblo incendiándose sintiéndose incompetente, mientras que la otra estaba de rodillas llorando amargamente lo sucedido.

Finalmente la primera que estaba mirando a la aldea se levanta y dice-** juro que detendré al que hizo esto, no puedo dejar esto sin castigo.**

El mira a la otra silueta y le dice-** levántate, seca tus lágrimas, no ganaras nada llorando.**

La otra entre gimoteos le grita-** tu quien eres para decirle eres alguien no recuerda quien es.**

**Lo se, se que no recuerdo quien soy, pero eso no significa que no sepa lo que es lo correcto**- dice la otra bajando la mirada y apretando los puños, se sentía frustrado por no conocer su pasado, ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre.

**Mira se que esta no es la mejor situación para discutir estas cosas, ahora conozco al enemigo y he visto su poder, por eso te ayudare a rescatar a la gente de la aldea y a esos pokemons inocentes que fueron capturados**- decía la primera silueta mirando a la otra como se levanta y se limpia las lagrimas.

Se limpia sus lagrimas, y lo mira, solo asiente y dice- **yo iré contigo, no puedo dejarte solo, ya que solo iras sin rumbo.**

**Esta bien, esta bien, has lo que quieras, y tu me vas a ayudar**- decía la primera silueta mirando el mar, cuando de repente se escucha una voz que dice-** te ayudare ya que esta situación también me concierne a mi también.**

**Esta bien nos iremos**- decía la primera mirando el cielo oscuro cuando de repente una cuarta voz le dice-** piensas ir detrás de ellos verdad.**

La primera ve de donde nace la voz y ve que otra silueta viene caminando por un camino empedrado se acerca y le dice-** si pienso ir detrás de ellos.**

Entonces la silueta que venia por el camino le lanza una pokebola y le dice-** la necesitaras para tu misión.**

Este la atrapa y mientras la mira la otra continua hablando en un tono serio-** lo mejor para comenzar con tu misión es que te dirijas a la región de Jotho, ya que uno de mis informantes me dijo que ellos se dirigirían ahí.**

La silueta asiente y cuando empieza a dar el paso le detiene la silueta mas grande y le dice-** lo mejor es que cuando llegues trata de atrapar a mas Pokemons y luchar en la liga.**

La silueta le pregunta- **¿Por qué debo de hacer eso?**- esta le responde-** por que con tus habilidades actuales no serás rival para ellos, te falta mucho camino por recorrer para ser un entrenador poderoso y lograr tus objetivos.**

La silueta asiente, esa persona sabe lo que dice, así que no puede decir nada y mira al horizonte con un solo pensamiento, el de la venganza.

Mientras tanto en Kanto

Ya era de dia Misty llevaba dos días seguidos que dormía, después de mucho tiempo por fin podía descansar, lentamente se Golduck se acerca a ella y la mueve, ella solo murmura-** no molestes deja dormir un poco mas.**

Golduck preocupado por su ama la sigue moviendo hasta que molesta dice- **ya basta de molestar no ven que quiero dormir.**

Furiosa con una vena saltada mira a su pokemon con deseos de acabarlo de golpes cuando se da cuenta que en vez de tener a su tonto Psyduck tenia a un Golduck, tan sorprendida estaba que no sabia como reaccionar, entonces recuerda la pesadilla que tenia como varios de sus Pokemons y de Ash aparecieron para protegerla, lentamente ella extiende sus manos hacia el pokemon y este la mira extrañada y dice-** eres tu Psyduck.**

**Golduck.. Golduck.. Gold… Gold**- decía el pokemon asintiendo-** pero como es que tu evolucionaste**- pregunta sorprendida cuando recuerda que durante el sueño como un Golduck llegaba salvarla y la protegía de eso que trataba de matarla.

**Entonces tu entraste a mis sueños Golduck para protegerme pero entre todos me ayudaron a sentirme mejor conmigo misma, la verdad no recuerdo todo el sueño pero siento que me quitaste un gran peso encima**- decía Misty mientras abrazaba a su Golduck y este temeroso de que la golpeara, pero al final solo ve que no le hace nada.

Mientras tanto afuera de pueblo paleta, dos siluetas estaban sobre un gran árbol escondidos de la mirada de los curiosos mirando a lo lejos la casa de Ash, finalmente la silueta mas grande dice-** es lo mejor que pudimos hacer por ella.**

La segunda silueta la cual levitaba con señas le dice que no es suficiente, entonces la primera le contesta-** ¿Cómo que no es suficiente, la hemos salvado?**

Entonces la silueta toca la frente de la primera y ve varias imágenes que la principio no tenían sentido, pero de un momento a otro empieza a tener sentido, entonces dice-** entiendo ella también ha cambiado su destino, de ser la gran líder de Gimnasio que debería de ser por todo el mundo, será eso que vimos, y por desgracia ella ya esta involucrada en nuestro asunto verdad.**

La segunda silueta asiente y entonces la primera comenta-** al igual que el destino de los que estaban con él su futuro ha cambiado volviéndose algo inciertos, al grado que ya no podemos ver lo que sucederá con claridad.**

Entonces mira su compañero y le dice-** esta decidido, yo me iré a la región de Jotho a guiarlo, mientras tanto tu cuidaras de ellos mientras viajen por kanto, no podemos dejar que su futuro se distorsione mas de lo que ya esta.**

La segunda silueta asiente y antes de que desapareciera aparece otra mas pequeña con unas alas, y rápidamente usa su poder y le enseña imágenes del futuro y ven a una persona mas involucrada en el futuro, entonces la primera dice- **esta bien tu iras a Jotho, yo me iré a la región de Sinoh a cuidarla y a guiarla como se debe.**

Y antes de desaparecer le dice a la silueta encargada de Kanto- **guíalos lo mas posible a sus verdaderos destinos ya que si no el futuro no podrá seguir su cause normal una vez restablecido el orden.**

Continuara……………

* * *

Notas del autor: NO me asesinen espero que les haya agradado este episodio, que sucedera con Misty y compañia, quien sera aquella silueta que dicen que aun no se ha distorcionado su futuro, a causa de la ausencia de Ash, eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado, **CONOCIENDO AL RIVAL**


	3. Cap 03: Conociendo al rival

**CAP 02: CONOCIENDO AL RIVAL**

Hola este es un nuevo episodio de mi fic de Pokemon: cambiando el destino. Festejando un año mas de vida estreno este nuevo episodio esperando que sea del agrado de todos ustedes, sin mas preambulo al episodio....

* * *

Ya han pasado cinco años de la muerte de Ash, durante ese tiempo varias cosas han cambiado, por ejemplo Misty después de recuperarse de esa fuerte depresión ello dejo de ser la misma de siempre, aunque ella sonriera mostraba una mirada triste y sin fundamentos, poco a poco todos los que estaban a su alrededor se acostumbraron a verla asi con esa mirada.

Mientras tanto May perdió el rumbo ya que se sintió vacía cuando participo en un concurso de belleza local, ya no le entusiasmaba participar, así que decidió dejar de lado los concursos y ser entrenadora Pokemon ya que esa decisión la empezó a llenar de alegría y sentirse completa como antes.

Brock al darse cuenta de que May seguiría los pasos de Ash decide acompañarla por kanto retando a los jefes de gimnasio y así seguir aprendiendo de la crianza pokemon. Después de unos días los cuales aun Misty seguía deprimida ellos se despiden de la Sra Ketchum, y le informan hacia donde irán.

En esos días may y Brock tienen un extraño sueño en el cual ellos se ven envueltos en grandes batallas con un pokemons extraños los cuales emanan un aura extraña, pero ninguno le da su importancia, solo piensan que se tratan de sueños raros, asi que emprenden su nuevo viaje pokemon dejando a Misty en pueblo paleta.

Ella en esos días después de que ella tuviera esa pesadilla, estando lo suficientemente recuperada decide partir para alcanzar a May y a Brock, un día antes ella había hablado con el prof Oak para pedirle cuidar de Pikachu y de los pokemons de Ash durante un tiempo en lo que deciden que hacer con ellos, todos los pokemons estaban de acuerdo ya que estimaban demasiado a la entrenadora, así que no hubo ningún problema con cuidar uno que otro aparte de los suyos.

Ese día le pregunta en donde esta May al profesor Oak y este le contesta que esta en ciudad plateada, que hace poco derroto a Brock en una pelea de gimnasio por la medalla roca, ella no podía salir de su asombro ya que no se imaginaba a su amiga peleando por una medalla, este le comenta que si sale entre hoy y mañana los alcanzara en ciudad Celeste.

En ese mismo día en la tarde ella se despide de la mama de Ash y sale a alcanzar a May y Brock ya que Max ya había regresado a Petarburgo. Después de eso ella en dos semanas alcanza a Brock y a May en la entrada de ciudad celeste.

En ese día Misty habla con sus hermanas y ella renuncia a sus derechos sobre el gimnasio, estas sorprendidas no saben como reaccionar, pero notan que ella perdió el deseo de dirigir un gimnasio y pide como ultimo deseo el de pelear con May en una batalla oficial por la medalla, la pelea fue dura y reñida al final May gana su segunda medalla por la ayuda de su bulbasaur.

Después de eso ella abandona el gimnasio y empieza a acompañar a May y a Brock en Kanto después de eso, los tres deciden visitar la región naranja y después la región de Jotho, durante esos torneos May logro pasar las etapas siendo eliminada siempre él los octavos de final, después de eso, estuvieron un año entrenando en las regiones Kanto y Jotho con visitas a Hoen y a pueblo paleta, finalmente después de 4 años de estar fuera de Hoen se publica la noticia de que en Hoen nuevamente su liga a sido reabierta.

May emocionada de que de donde era ella ya la liga había sido restaurada, todos deciden ir a participar en ella.................

Era de mañana toda la isla en donde se realizaba el torneo de la región Hoen estaban entusiasmado, ya que el día siguiente seria la final de dicha competencia, en esta ocasión May pelearía en la final, su duro trabajo de cinco años daba frutos, en la semifinal pelea contra su hermano el cual resulta ser un rival muy poderoso, en la batalla final ella logro derrotarlo usando a skitty, mientras que su hermano había usado un pokemon de la región Sinnoh llamado Gallade un tipo psíquico/peleador, ella de ultimo recurso uso a blaziken con el riesgo de que fuera derrotado.

Después de una batalla dura ella logra ganar, tan agotada esta por la batalla que se duerme en los camerinos y no puede ver la pelea de la segunda semifinal, cuando despierta Misty le comenta que la segunda batalla fue entre el hijo de la compañía Devon, Steven, contra un extraño entrenador el cual vestía de gabardina negra, y usaba lentes. Dicho entrenador se corría el rumor que era conocido como "**el entrenador de las sombras"**. Le cuentan como fue la batalla le comentan que derroto a todo el equipo de Steven con solo dos pokemons, no pudo hacer nada contra el.

Ese día en una habitación...............

Misty se levantaba de su cama, era muy temprano quería seguir durmiendo, pero no podía ya que la luz de la ventana iluminaba todo. Ella se para y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha, al salir del baño se empieza a cambiar, y busca entre su ropa un pantalón de mezclilla pegado, unas calcetas y unos tenis de color blanco que se ven cómodos, una playera color blanca de manga corta pegada, una sudadera abierta de color azul como el mar, ella aun tiene el pelo corto como siempre pero ya no se lo amarra como cuando era niña, ahora se lo deja suelto, también el paso de los años no pasan en vano ya que su cuerpo se ha desarrollado completamente así teniendo medidas de 90-60-90, ella al salir busca una cosa y la encuentra en una silla de su cuarto, se trata de la gorra de Ash ya un poco vieja y gastada, ella al salir se la coloca en la cabeza.

Mientras caminaba, toca a la habitación de May, pero no responde asi que piensa que tal vez esta en la habitación de Brock, asi que rápidamente se dirige a esa habitación, mientras llegaba a su destino mas nerviosa se ponía mucho mas que hace cinco años cuando Ash gano la misma copa.

Al llegar a la habitación de Brock ella toca, espera unos segundo y escucha la voz de Brock que dice que ente, al entrar a la habitación este al verla le dice- **buenos días Misty**- ella le contesta- **buenos días Brock**

Misty mira adentro, ve que May esta con el concentrada en una PC, Misty jugando un broma les dice- **que hacen los tórtolos juntos tan temprano-**

May al escuchar eso se levanta y dice- **nada de tórtolos, solo vine ya que él quiere que desde temprano preparemos el equipo para mi batalla final**- Misty aun jugando dice- **bueno May aquí sigue con Brock yo iré de compras. **

May poniendo estrellitas en sus ojos de ilusión dice- **espera Misty yo quiero ir contigo quiero comprar algunas cosas para mis papas-**

May ya iba en dirección a la puerta cuando es detenida por Brock que dice- **alto jovencita, recuerda en lo que quedamos, primero deberá de preparar el equipo y después nos divertiremos**.

La entrenadora de la región de Hoen haciendo una mueca dice- **no es justo yo quiero ir a divertirme soy muy joven, quiero ir a comprarme nueva ropa, algunas joyas, conocer algún chico interesante, comer helado ir a la playa de esta isla.**

Todos miran a May con una gota en la cabeza y Misty sonríe ya que May aunque pasen los años aun seguirá actuando como una niña chiquita, y para evitar problemas la chica mayor dice- **esta bien May iremos mas tarde pero primero debes de arreglar que pokemons deberás de usar para esta batalla, ya que es decisiva para ti.**

La chica de Petarburgo asiente y preparan el equipo.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación.................

Un joven de pelo rubio se levanta muy de temprano, el se mira al espejo y se mira al rostro, mira sus inexpresivos ojos azules, y dice- **otro día más.**

Mientras observaba su rostro recordaba lo que había sucedido el dia anterior en la noche.

Flash Back

El estaba parado alrededor de un claro del bosque, no se escuchaba ningún ruido pero el sabia que estaban ahí escondiendo su presencia, la luna iluminaba todo, es escucha a lo lejos el uluar de los Noctowls, de momento la iluminación de la luna desaparece debido a unas nubes oscuras, para él este no es ningún problema ya que por alguna extraña razón el puede ver en la oscuridad. en ese momento de la nada aparecen 4 crobats el al verlos solo muestra una mueca de odio y desprecio, de su cinturón de pokebolas toma una y la lanza, de esta sale un Electrabuzz.

Con un tono sin sentimientos dice- ataque Trueno.

El pokemon al escuchar esa orden, duda por un momento pero al final asienten liberando un ataque trueno tan poderoso que impacta en los 4 Pokemons, dejándolos en el suelo, en ese momento el llama a su pokemon y se empieza a retirar.

En ese momento el escucha una voz que le dice- a donde vas.

El le responde como si no fuera algo importante- voy a dormir ya termine mi trabajo, puedes hacer el resto.

La segunda silueta hace un puchero y dice- esta bien, has lo que quieras.

Pero mira a su alrededor y ve que todo el sitio, los Crobats apenas estaban con vida, todo el sitio estaba incendiado, era la mas pura expresión de violencia en ataque. Ella solo pone sus manos en la cadera y dice- siempre lo mismo, bueno tendré que limpiar esto.

Fin del flash back

Después de recordar todo esto se mete a bañar para quitarse de encimas los pensamientos turbios que posee ahora. Cuando sale nomas el va vestido con una toalla mostrando una considerable musculatura, resultado del trabajo arduo que el concentra, el se mira en el espejo y ve que en la parte trasera de su espalda una marca, era una gran cicatriz en la espalda el cada vez que la mira trata de recordar cuando se la hizo pero es imposible. Finalmente resignado sale del baño.

Al entrar a su habitación ve toda su ropa regada en el piso, sonríe ya que si lo viera su compañera le empezaría a gritarle por ser tan desordenado, pero el mira a la otra cama y ve que su compañera esta aun durmiendo profundamente, el sin cambiar su mirada, empieza a cambiarse, se coloca un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera negra, después de coloca una gabardina de color negra y al salir unos lentes negros muy estereotipados.

Cuando iba a salir de la habitación se oye la voz que le dice- **a donde crees que vas**- él sin voltearse dice- **voy a estar fuera todo el día, regresare en la tarde a registrar a mis Pokemons para la batalla de mañana.**

La voz dice- **esta bien solo no causes problemas además, deseas hacer un cambio**- el joven dice- **no, no haré ningún cambio será igual que siempre así es como gane Jotho y Kanto dos veces seguidas y ahora sigue Hoen.**

Finalmente el joven sale de la habitación y la otra se levanta mirando el tiradero que había dejado, aun en medio de las penumbras, se notaba un poco sonrojada, en toda su vida no le había quitado esa manía de dejar todo tirado y de andar casi desnudo en los hoteles, sonriendo dice- **siempre es lo mismo con él, es una lastima lo que le paso...............**

Cuatro horas después................

May ya había hecho el posible equipo que iba a usar así que ya no le preocupaba y así decide salir a pasear, Brock por su parte decide seguir investigando mas a este rival ya que descubrió que en todos los torneos en que había participado nunca había usado a los tres Pokemon en una sola batalla, o a los seis en su caso seria además de ser el único que había ganado dos veces seguidas ambas ligas de modo consecutivo.

Después de un largo rato de platicar ambas chicas salen del hotel en donde se hospedan, y salen a pasear al centro comercial, May parecía una chica pequeña ya que iba de tienda a tienda probándose vestidos, al mismo tiempo que obligaba a Misty que también se probara algún vestido o ropa para que luciera su juvenil belleza, pero a la amante de los Pokemons de Agua no le interesaba lucir bonita o agradable.

Después de tanto caminar en el centro comercial Misty y May encuentran una barata de ropa en la cual May no puede evitar y entra a revisar los precios de los vestidos y se mete en medio de toda la gente, Misty que iba acompañada de Pikachu le dice a su amigo- **vamos Pikachu, vamos a donde ya sabes y estaremos ahí un rato.-**

La rata amarilla la mira y le dice**- pika pika chuuuu- **Misty sonriendo dice- **no te preocupes May sabra en donde encontrarme**

El Pokemon fiel de Ash ahora fiel de Misty salen del centro comercial y se dirigen a la playa, mientras tanto May se peleaba como desesperada por comprar un traje de baño para usarlo después de la batalla aun mas dura de lo que pudiera ser cualquier batalla pokemon, logra obtener un par de trajes de baños muy hermosos, ella paga, el dueño de la tienda reconoce a May y le dice que puede tomar otro traje de baño de regalo.

May piensa que con esos dos son suficientes, entonces piensa que Misty hace años que no se compra ninguno, asi que decide comprarle uno muy atrevido para ver si si ligaba a algún chico y por fin suoperaba lo de Ash.

Trata salir de la marea de gente ella choca con alguien, ella al girarse ve unos lentes de color negros, pelo rubio largo hasta los hombros, joven de unos 18 años, que usa una gabardina negra cerrada, vestido todo de negro, finalmente May dice con un tono de miedo- **lo siento, no me fije.**

May observa la figura de aquella persona que le impone miedo y esa persona dice- **no te preocupes yo también iba distraído**- dice el chico con una grata sonrisa la cual por un momento May sentía que se derretiría con solo verlo.

May sin poder contenerse baja la mirada mientras se sonroja y él dice- **hay lo siento, pero si no me he presentado, mi nombre es May soy de Petarburgo**- el joven la mira y dice- **yo me llamo Josh y soy de la región Naranja.**

May lo mira fijamente y siente que lo ha visto en otro lado, entonces recuerda el video de la batalla de la semifinal, sorprendida dice- **usted es el famoso entrenador de la sombra**- el joven asiente y reconoce a la chica y dice- **usted no es la entrenadora con la que batallare mañana en la final**.

Ella simplemente asiente ya que la presencia de el impone mucho respeto. Josh se da la vuelta y dice- **nos vemos mañana no me gusta socializar con el rival hasta después de la batalla**.

Molesta le toca el hombro, en ese momento el se voltea, y le toma la mano bruscamente. May estaba sorprendida no sabia como reaccionar, en ese momento empieza a sentir el dolor de su muñeca, se da cuenta de que le estaba apretando muy fuerte, ella se empieza a quejar y dice- **nunca me vuelvas a tocar.**

Josh la suelta y le da la espalda, no le gusta que le toquen ese hombro, asi en medio de la multitud ve que desaparece, ve como se marcha sin decirle otra cosa, molesta hace un berrinche y mira a los alrededores buscando a Misty para enseñarle lo que había comprado.

Ve que no se encuentra por ningún lado, así que decide caminar por el sitio buscándola, después de un rato de tratar de encontrarla, ella recuerda un sitio al que quería ir cuando arribaron a la ciudad y Brock y ella habían evitado a toda costa que fueran, con una sonrisa mira en una dirección, ella sabe en donde se localiza y decide seguir viendo las tiendas para que ella pudiera estar sola un rato.

En eso ella se voltea y choca con una joven de pelo castaño como el suyo aunque un poco mas claro el cual le llegaba a la cintura, estaba vestida con una falda holgada de color naranja que le llegaba a al altura del tobillo, usaba también una playera sin mangas del mismo color y usaba en la cabeza un pequeño turbante.

May molesta simplemente dice- **disculpe al parecer no es mi día**.

La chica hace una leve inclinación y dice- **no te preocupes estoy buscando a alguien ya que se le olvido eso**- entonces la chica muestra una Pokedex nuevo modelo, May la mira y piensa que seria divertido conocer a algún entrenador mas para variar, entonces ella dice- **esta bien te ayudare a buscar a ese entrenador y además creo que con todas esa bolsas no podrás sola.**

May dice eso ya que se da cuenta de que la chica tan bien compro varios víveres, entonces ambas salen a buscar ese entrenador, y tan despistadas eran las dos que se olvido presentarse a cada una de ellas.

Una hora después en la playa............

Misty estaba sentada en la orilla de un malecón a la sombra de unas palmeras, observaba el bello y extenso mar, pero aunque al hacerlo no podía evitar recordar todo ese día, aun le era doloroso para ella, después de varios años de haber sucedido eso aun no podía olvidar el cálido beso de Ash, aun en su mente estaba el recuerdo de ese fatídico día, aun lo amaba después de tanto tiempo, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella, hasta que se sienta junto a ella en esa banca.

Ella no le da importancia ya que solo se sentó sin decir nada y ella curiosa quiere ver quien esta a su lado. Lentamente levanta la mirada, por un momento ella cree que ve a Ash, pero después nota que el chico tiene pelo rubio, además de que usa lentes negros.

Finalmente ella mira a Pikachu y nota que el ya se durmió en sus piernas le pregunta- **viene mucho acá verdad**- el joven que estaba mirando también el mar dice- **no solo estoy aquí por la competencia**.

Misty en ese momento lo reconoce y dice- **usted es el extraño entrenador que derroto a Steven el hijo de la compañía Devon.**

El entrenador la mira y dice- **mi nombre es Josh, soy de la región de las islas naranja**- él extiende la mano, ella lo toma y dice- **mi nombre es Misty WaterFlower soy de ciudad celeste de la región de Kanto.**

Ambos entrenadores se quedan mirando y como un común acuerdo ambos deciden seguir mirando el mar............

Mientras tanto en el hotel.................

Brock trabajaba como un loco revisando la base de datos del entrenador de las sombras, él veía que tenia Pokemons de Jotho, Kanto, Hoen y Sinnoh por la información recolectada sabia que el habia ganado Kanto y Jotho, Sinnoh ha ido varias veces pero no ha participado, además de que el es un candidato para algo llamado frontera de la batalla.

Su vida era de puro éxito, pero empieza a revisar su pasado y ve que de hace cinco años hacia atrás no existía datos de él, eso era muy sospechoso, no se le conocía un lugar fijo de procedencia, ni familia que lo conociera.

Cansado de revisar su historial de entrenador, decide revisar sus Pokemon otra vez, mientras revisaba pokemon por pokemon veía que todos estos estaban de gran nivel, al final cansado de estar revisando decide levantarse un poco y abrir su ultima caja en donde tiene a los últimos Pokemons de este entrenador.

Él sale un rato de la habitación y va por un refrigerio que tiene en la sala de su habitación, cuando regresa con el refrigerio en sus manos y ve que la computadora personal la lista de esa caja,

Brock deja de lado los refrigerios cuando revisa y ve que Pokemon tiene, cuando iba a cerrar ya que había visto lo suficiente decide revisar el ultimo Pokemon que tenia registrado, cuando lo hace escupe lo que tenia en la boca ya que el Pokemon era imposible que alguien como el lo hubiera atrapado, es mas debería ser ilegal usarlo.

Finalmente apaga la computadora y sale de la habitación rezando que May no haya registrado a sus Pokemon ya que necesita hacer un cambio y el sabe que cambio debe de hacer.......................

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad........................

May seguía caminando y viendo las tiendas de su alrededor junto a su nueva amiga, ambas platicaban de los sitios de moda de cada región, asi mismo se preguntaba de buenos lugares que uno debería de conocer en cada región que visitan.

Finalmente ella revisa la hora y se da cuenta de que ha estado más de una hora paseando por los alrededores de la ciudad. Y decide que es tiempo de ir por Misty e ir a registrar a sus Pokemon para la batalla del día de mañana. Ella se detiene y dice- **si me disculpa tengo que irme al malecón debo de ver encontrar una persona ahí.**

La chica sonríe y dice- **si quieres te acompaño ya que a la persona que busco también le gusta estar en ese tipo de sitios.**

Entonces ambas chicas deciden ir al malecón y buscar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el malecón................

Misty y Josh seguían los dos mirando el mar, sin decir nada, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, finalmente Misty ve que Pikachu despierta y ella con una sonrisa le dice- **ya despertaste dormilón.**

En ese momento Pikachu sonríe al ver una sonrisa de Misty y mira a su acompañante de Misty. La rata se queda mirándola un poco como si tratara de ver algo, se acerca un poco a oler a la persona, cuando de repente Pikachu se lanza sobre esa persona y casi desesperado Pikachu se aferraba a esa persona.

Josh se levanta y gritaba- **quítame a esta rata amarilla, por favor como entrenadora debes de saber controlarlo**.

Misty se levanta y trata de quitárselo, pero este muerde la muerde, ella molesta le dice- **Pikachu, deja de molestar a ese entrenador, que pensaría Ash de ti si te viera así.**

Pikachu no obedece y Misty trata nuevamente de quitárselo de encima del entrenador, cuando este de un movimiento rápido baja al suelo y empuja a la peliroja tirándola al suelo junto a Josh, cayendo ella encima de él.

En ese momento a Josh se le cae los lentes y por primera vez puede ver sus ojos de él, no sabia que decir, eran unos ojos azules como el mar, tan profundos que se podría perder en ellos, pero a la vez era una mirada que no expresaba nada, era como si no tuviera alma en esos ojos. El la mira y en un tono molesto dice- **te podrías quitar encima de mi.**

Misty reacciona y se da cuenta de que ella esta sobre el chico, avergonzada se levanta y dice- **discúlpeme, no se que le paso a Pikachu, el nunca ha actuado así.**

Josh algo molesto dice- **debería de educar mejor a su Pokemon ya que ese Pokemon es un fiel reflejo de su entrenador**-

Misty ya empezaba a molestarse quien se creía el para decirle esas cosas, ella se acerca y toma a Pikachu entre sus brazos y dice- **lo siento por no ser una gran entrenadora, pero yo aun tengo sentimientos.**

Josh se molesta y dice- **a que te refieres con eso**-

Misty dice- **tu mirada dice mucho de ti, eres una persona fría, estas vacio por dentro, esa mirada que no expresa nada, esa mirada es una mirada sin sentimientos por eso usas tus lentes para no mostrar a nadie que no expresas nada**.

Josh levanta su mano y la pone en una posición de que estaba a apunto de pegarle a la chica, cuando el se da cuenta de eso la baja, se sorprende de su actitud, generalmente es muy cortante con las personas, pero esta vez ha reaccionado de un modo fuera de lo común en él, molesto y a la vez queriendo meditar su actitud se da la media vuelta.

Cuando esta a punto de irse oye una voz que dice- **Josh** **que bueno que te encuentro**.

Misty mira la persona que llegaba junto a Josh y ella lo reconoce y dice- **Melody eres tu- **

La chica queda mirando a la Misty y dice- **eres Misty, la chica que estuvo junto al elegido.**

Misty le duele un poco esas palabras, pero dice sonriendo- **si soy yo**-

En ese momento ambas chicas se abrazan y dice Melody- **me da gusto volverte a ver Misty**- la pelirroja contesta- **a mi también- **

Misty ve a lo lejos que May se acerca y dice- **Misty que bueno que te encuentro**-

Entonces ve a la chica y ve a Josh y pone una cara molesta diciendo- **dime acaso era esta persona a la que buscaba-**

Melody la mira y dice- **si a mi amigo lo estaba buscando**- Misty mira a May y dice- **desde cuando la conoces**- May dice- **apenas la conocí hace unas horas, deberás no pregunte como te llamabas.**

En ese momento todo caen al suelo, Misty molesta se levanta y dice furiosa- **Niña tonta como te haces amiga de alguien y no le preguntas el nombre**-

May miraba a la pelirroja con una gota en la cabeza y contesta- **lo siento Misty es que como la vi un poco preocupada no le tome importancia a eso.**

**-No te enojes con ella Misty yo tampoco me presente-** decía Melody con otra gota en la cabeza, Misty ya mas tranquila dice**- y que haces aquí Melody.**

Melody se sienta junto al malecón y dice- **por la simple y llana razón de que vengo acompañando a él en su viaje Pokemon**- Misty se sorprende de que un tipo como el tuviera a alguien a su lado y de un modo pícaro dice- **entonces eres su novia.**

Melody se sonroja y Josh sonríe ya que de cierto modo le agradaba meter a Melody en problemas para ver si así se la quitaba de encima, entonces Melody se da cuenta de la situación y dice- **no, no soy su novia, solo soy su acompañante**

En ese momento Josh mira a Melody y dice- **bueno si me disculpan yo me retiro debo de ir a registrar a mis Pokemons para la batalla**- en ese momento se da vuelta y se retira, Melody al ver la actitud de su amigo se levanta y dice- **Misty fue un placer verte y aunque tarde mi mas sentido pésame por la muerte de Ash.**

Misty se extraña y le pregunta- **¿Por qué me das un pesame que no me corresponde?**

Melody seriamente dice- **fui a pueblo paleta hace unos años a darle el pesame a la mama del elegido, ella me dijo que también debía dártelo a ti, ya que eres una persona muy importante para el.**

Melody abraza a Misty y esta corresponde al abrazo, después se separan, después extiende la mano a May y también se despide de ella, finalmente ella se retira.

Misty ve como ambos se van nota la actitud de Josh un poco distinta es como si al estar con ella no le molestara demasiado, piensa que tal vez sea la única persona que soporta su actitud. En ese momento mira a su pokemon, este miraba a Josh pero nota en este una mirada de decepción como si hubiera sucedido algo importante.

Ella lo baja y le dice seriamente- ¿Por qué actuaste asi Pikachu?

El pokemon mirando a su dueña la mira seriamente en ese momento se cruza de brazos y haciendo una mueca de molestia dice- pika pika pikachu pikachu pika (Eso a ti no te interesa)

Misty mostrando un puño cerrado con deseos de asesinar a su pokemon dice- como que no me importa, imagínate que imagen le dimos a ese engreído.

Pikachu ignorando a su entrenadora le da espalda y se dirige hacia May, este de un movimiento rápido se sube al hombro de este y encima de este dice. Pika pika pika pikachu chu chu pika pika chu pikachu Pika pika pika pikachu chu chu pika pika chu pikachu (mejor dejalo asi no quiero discutir contigo de mi actitud yo se lo que hice)

Misty queda un poco pensativa por la actitud de su pokemon cuando escucha la voz de Brock que se acerca y le dice- **Misty, May que bueno que las encuentro**- entonces el mira a May y dice- **debemos hacer un cambio en el equipo antes de registrarlo.**

May miraba seriamente a Brock y este dice- **Sacaremos a Skitty del equipo y pienso que podríamos meter a Pikachu.**

May mira a Misty y dice- **Misty si me podrías prestar a Pikachu para la pelea de mañana.**

La pelirroja mira a May y dice- **si con la condición de que ganes o pierdas me preparas el desayuno durante una semana..........**

May acepta el trato pero dice- **pero si gano prométeme que durante los días que estemos en otra ciudad te vestirás lo mas coqueta que puedas, y eso significa que usaras vestido y dejaras de lado un poco la gorra de Ash.**

Misty acepta el trato también y todos regresan a registrar los Pokemons para la final.

En una isla de la región naranja………..

Slowking mira una aldea destruida, sin mirar ve que una sombra ha llegado y le dice- **bienvenido.**

La silueta mira a ese Pokemon y le contesta- **he estado en Jotho y al parecer todo sigue tranquilo, espero que siga asi mientras que él este en Hoen.**

Slowking mira hacia la dirección donde esta Hoen y dice- **hemos fracturado el futuro, ahora se ha vuleto muy incierto, hemos querido repararlo para que lo que hemos hecho no sea permanente pero al hacerlo mas daño hemos causado.**

La silueta dice- **tienes razón Slowking, hemos tratado de repararlo pero cuando decidimos dejar que el destino se diera como fuera como quisiera fue cuando este decidió repararse por si mismo.**

Slowking mirando el sitio dice- **tienes razón en este momento todas las piezas para que el futuro se restablezca están reuniéndose poco a poco.**

En ese momento la silueta dice- **tienes razón espero que sea para bien, espero que nos perdone algún dia cuando esta crisis termine y el pueda vivir una vida normal.**

**Tienes mucha razón, no será fácil para nadie en ese momento, pero tengo fe en el futuro, me dirás romántico o inocente pero sino creo en ellos nuestro esfuerzo será inútil**- dice Slowking girando mirando a su invitado.

Este le dice con un tono serio y consternado- **tienes razón hay que creer en ellos. Si no de nada servirá nuestro esfuerzo………….**

Continuara.........................

**

* * *

Notas del autor:** Hola este es el segundo episodio de mi fic de Cambiando el destino, espero que les haya agradado, agradezco mucho los reviews que me están dejando. Ahora si las preguntas ¿Qué Pokemon tiene Josh que Brock haya decidido cambiar de ultima hora los Pokemon de May?,¿Desde cuando Melody conoce a Josh?,¿a Que deberá el extraño comportamiento de Pikachu antes Josh?,¿Misty algún día superara totalmente la perdida de Ash?


	4. Cap 04: Derrota con sabor a victoria

**CAP 04: DERROTA CON SABOR A VICTORIA**

* * *

Ya era de noche, Misty estaba en el centro Pokemon registrando los Pokemon de May para la batalla final, a decir verdad ella estaba mucho mas nerviosa que la propia May, despus de registrarlos ella decide ir a la playa que esta detrs del hotel ya que no ha tenido tiempo de sacar a los suyos a que se despejen y se diviertan.

Mientras suba se encuentra con Melody y le dice que va a la playa a estar un rato a solas, Misty le dice que entonces ella baja en unos minutos ya que hay muchas cosas que quiere contarle.

Ella pone una cara dicindole que no es buen momento, pero Misty le insiste y finalmente acepta, despues de un rato ella sube a su habitacion y le informa a Brock y a May que ella va a estar en la playa platicando con Melody.

Despues de un rato ella baja con sus Pokemon, ve la extensin del lugar, ve como las luces del lugar iluminan gran parte de esta, al igual que la luna llena, ella ve como esta de hermosa, no tenia duda esta era la mejor noche que hubiera escogido para salir a ver el mar.

Feliz ella lanza sus pokebolas y de esta sale Golduck, corsola, Gyarados y su Politoed, mientras todos se divertan ella mira a los alrededores buscando a alguien, cuando de repente empieza a escuchar una musica suave en el viento, era una cancin triste, no poda interpretarla, era como un especie de lamento una tristeza profunda en el alma, lentamente ve el sitio donde surge la tonada cuando mira a los lejos unas rocas ve que su amiga esta ah subida, al verla se alegra de encontrarla, as que se empieza a acercar.

Mientras lo hace ve que ella esta tocando su vieja concha la cual emita esos sonidos que escuchaba, era hermoso pero triste, finalmente cuando llega le dice- **hola Melody.**

Melody interrumpe su msica y saluda a su amiga, entonces Misty le pregunta- **y como se llama la cancion que entonabas.**

Melody baja la mirada y dice-** la verdad es una cancin que no tiene nombre aun, pero si pudiera darle un nombre seria sentimientos.**

**Es un hermoso titulo, tu aldea debe de estar orgullosa de lo magnifica compositora que eres**- le dice Misty esbozando una sonrisa sincera, pero ella no de da cuenta de que su amiga aprieta su concha fuertemente durante un momento. En ese momento ella dice-** si han de estar orgullosa, llevo cinco aos de que no voy a la aldea, tal vez ya se olvidaron de mi.**

Misty le dice- **no eso jams pasara, eres de las que se dan a querer, as que no te preocupes, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo**- su amiga se extraa y le pregunta-** Que sucede?**

**Que le viste a este tipo?, ese tarado no tiene ni una pizca de sociable**- dice la chica mostrando un puchero de nia pequea, en ese momento ella empieza a rer diciendo-** hay Misty, se ve que otra vez hizo lo mismo, siempre sucede con la primera impresion que da, el en realidad es un tipo dulce y agradable.**

Con tono picaro le contesta- **no seras que estas enamorada de el.**

No para nada a mi me ve como su hermana molesta, el sigue enamorado de su chica, aunque no la recuerda- **comenta su amiga en un tono lleno de tristeza.**

**Como que no la recuerda?**- pregunta Misty extraada, no era por curiosidad sino por que le intrigaba como un tipo como el poda tener una novia.

Melody suspirando dice- **esta bien te contare, Josh sufre de Amnesia, lleva cinco aos que perdi la memoria.**

**Cmo es que lo conociste?**- pregunta Misty un poco triste.

**Un dia estaba paseando en la orilla de la isla....... no es mejor contarte mas antes, antes de conocer a Josh en la region naranja uno una series de tormentas muy violentas, estas tormentas duraron mas de una semana, despus de eso un da caminando en la playa con un grupo de aldeanos limpiando la orilla de toda los daos causados por esa cadena de tormentas, cuando de repente vemos que en la orilla algo flotando, as que subimos a una lancha y vemos su cuerpo flotando, con una gran herida en el hombro, lo recogimos y lo cuidamos**- dice ella como si le doliera recordar eso, pero aparentaba con un tono de voz neutro.

**Que paso, cuntame mas**- dice Misty desesperada por la pausa de su amiga, as que ella continua su ancdota-** despus de una semana inconsciente despert, yo era la nica que estaba con el cuando despert, me miro y le pregunte su nombre, el solo me dijo que se llama Josh, le pregunte de donde era y solo me dijo No lo recuerdo.**

**Al paso de un mes el se recupero y decidi salir a buscar su pasado, asi que yo decidi acompañarlo para que tuviera a alguien a su lado cuando llegara el momento, despues se hizo entrenador Pokemon, empezo a ganar ligas y el resto es historia**- termina de contar todo eso usando un tono nostlgico.

Misty estaba sorprendida, no podia expresar palabra alguna ante todo lo que le conto su amiga, finalmente baja la mirada y nota algo que no haba notado, era que Melody tenia unos binoculares de vision nocturna, eso le extraña y cuando iba a preguntar, ve que la toma ella, y mirando el oscuro mar dice-** se esta tardando mucho.**

Misty curiosa dice- **Que sucede?**

Nada simplemente este idiota quiso llevar algunos Pokemon que no han tenido accion a ese cumulo de rocas, pero ya lleva demasiado tiempo ah, el debe de descansar mañana sera un dia importante.

Entonces ella le presta sus binoculares y ve como en un cumulo de rocas hay una familia de evoluciones de Eevees, entonces ella puede distinguir como uno de estos estaba acurrucado, pero a la vez temblaba, entonces ella mira a Josh, este aun estaba vestido como lo vio en la maana, sin quitarse sus lentes y ve que esta en un tono como gritndole.

Ella se levanta y empieza a correr hacia el mar, en ese momento Gyarados se acerca y dice mientras se monta en l- **Gyarados, llvame a ese cumulo de rocas**- el Pokemon obedece y empieza a nadar, mientras se acercaba escuchaba el tono de Josh que le deca-** no me importa si dices que no puedes, no hay ningn pretexto, nos quedaremos aqu, hasta que lo logres, no me importa si amanecemos y voy durmiendo en la batalla, pero vas a hacer lo que quiero.**

Misty no soportaba como hablaba a su Pokemon, asi que cuando llega a la orilla de rocas, ella brinca, Eevee al ver a la chica se esconde detrs de Misty temblando de miedo, molesta le grita-** eres un estpido eres un campen Pokemon, pero veo como tratar a tus Pokemon, este no necesita rudeza, necesita cario para que logres sacar lo mejor de l.**

Josh molesto dice-** tu quien eres para decirme esto, son mis Pokemons y yo decido que es lo mejor para ellos, si soy rudo es por que creo en ellos, se que pueden dar mas potencial de que generalmente dan.**

Misty ya mas molesta que nunca dice-** te reto a una batalla Pokemon.**

En ese momento llega Melody la cual estaba encima de un lapras y dice-** tranquila Misty, Josh no deberan de pelear asi por que asi, deberamos de ser amigos.**

Misty dice-** yo no puedo ser amigo de alguien asi, ademas lo he retado a una batalla Pokemon.**

Josh que estaba mirando todo dice- **esta bien, seran mis reglas tres batallas, quien gane dos de las tres batallas ser el vencedor.**

Misty asiente, Josh podra mirar fuego en la mirada de ella, as que dice-** Que gano si te derroto?**

La pelirroja se sorprende por la propuesta del entrenador, y entonces antes de que ella conteste el dice-** ya se me diras la cosa mas vergonzosa que hayas hecho.**

Misty ve que el no se anda con rodeos, entonces ella dice- **esta bien pero si gano lo mismo para ti.**

Melody simplemente asiente murmurando-** ambos son un caso perdido.**

**Muy bien yo ser juez de esta batalla, asi que comiencen**- dice Melody.

**Politoed sal**- dice Misty ponindose seria.

Josh al ver el Pokemon dice- **esta bien asi lo quieres entonces sal Vaporeon.**

De una pokebola sale un vaporeon pero este se ve que esta muy bien entrenado, su piel brilla como la luna, y le dice al Eevee que esta aun detras de Misty-** quiero que observes la batalla Eevee no aceptare un no puedo como respuesta.**

Misty se sorprende de la actitud del entrenador de las sombras, no le tenia ningn cario o respeto a su Pokemon, solo la daba ordenes, pero de repente ve que Eevee se pone en una posicin firme y se dispone a ver la pelea, asi que ella se concentra en esta observando una pelea de dos tipo agua as que ella dice- **Politoed chorro de agua.**

**Vaporeon doble equipo**- ordena Josh como si nada.

Politoed falla en el ataque de chorro de agua, as que este dice nuevamente- **Vaporeon usa rayo de hielo.**

En ese momento Vaporeon obedeciendo lanza un rayo de hielo, Politoed no la da tiempo de esquivar recibindolo de lleno, al mismo tiempo Misty se da cuenta de que ese rayo hielo no es normal es demasiado brutal para que fuera un simple ataque estndar de un Pokemon bien entrenado.

En ese momento ve como su Politoed termina congelado, y dice Melody-** Politoed no puede continuar.**

No poda creer lo que haba visto en un solo movimiento de ese Pokemon fue derrotado su politoed, algo andaba mal, ya que sus defensas eran altas, molesta saca su segunda pokebola y dice- **Gyarados sal.**

En el agua sale un Gyarados, Melody podra observar como este Pokemon era muy fuerte y bien entrenado, asi que le dice- **Josh ten cuidado.**

**Josh sonriendo dice- Vaporeon buen trabajo, regresa**- en ese momento toma una segunda Pokebola y dice- **Jolteon yo te elijo.**

Melody al ver ambos Pokemons dice- **Jolteon vs Gyarados comiencen.**

Nuevamente Misty observa que Josh no estaba jugando as que Josh dice- **usa pin misil.**

Jolteon usando una gran velocidad empieza a lanzar espinas a Gyarados, mientras tanto Misty dice- **Gyarados esquvalos y usa colmillo de hielo.**

Gyarados usando un movimiento rpido esquiva el ataque y a su vez usando una gran mordida trata de golpear a Jolteon pero este lo esquiva por un poco, as que Josh nuevamente dice-** Jolteon usa trueno.**

**Gyarados usa terremoto**- dice Misty viendo que Jolteon se queda quieto para realizar su movimiento soltando un poderoso ataque, pero Gyarados movindose rpido lo esquiva, y de un movimiento rpido azota todo su cuerpo provocando un poderoso terremoto, Jolteon resiente ese ataque cuando Josh quiere quitarlo es demasiado tarde, este ya se haba debilitado.

**Jolteon no puede continuar, el ganador es Misty**- dice Melody con una sonrisa

Josh con una mirada seria dice- **muy bien, no pense que me derrotaras as que creo que me serviras para mis planes**- en ese momento cambia a un tono de voz autoritario y dice- **Eevee sal al campo de batalla.**

Eevee un poco temeroso se empieza a alejar de Misty y se acerca a Josh, entonces ella empieza a dudar, finalmente ve que no le queda otra salida, tomando una pokebola dice- **Golduck yo te elijo.**

Melody observa los dos Pokemons que haban salido, ella suspirando resignada dice-** Golduck contra Eevee comiencen.**

Josh observa como sale un Golduck, poda ver que estaba perfectamente entrenado, en ese momento se forma una extraa mueca como si estuviera sonriendo, y entonces dice- **Eevee usa mordisco.**

Eevee un poco temeroso aplica la tcnica de su entrenador, entonces Misty dice-** Golduck espera y ve el poder de ataque de este Pokemon**- el Pokemon se lanza y con una rapidez increble muerde a Golduck este al sentir el ataque comprende que este Pokemon no era un Pokemon normal ya que la mordida era muy fuerte.

Misty tambin se da cuenta de eso y dice- **Golduck usa brick break.**

En ese momento el puo de Golduck empieza a brillar y de un movimiento rpido golpea a Eevee este cae la suelo, este con un gran esfuerzo se empieza a levantar.

En ese momento Misty estaba concentrada en la batalla cuando escucha la voz de Josh que dice- **Eevee levantate se que ese golpe no te debi de afectar, eres mejor que los dems Eevees que he criado, se que puedes hacerlo, creo en ti.**

Este se levanta y Josh le ordena-** usa doble equipo.**

Este rpidamente empieza a duplicarse y crea copias de si mismo, entonces Misty ordena-** Golduck usa confusin.**

Este usa su poder, de un movimiento atrapa a Eevee nuevamente, este intilmente trata de liberarse, pero le es muy difcil, asi que ella nuevamente dice- **Golduck estrella a Eevee en las rocas.**

Este obedece usando su poder estrella a su rival en las rocas, nuevamente escucha la voz de Josh que dice- **levantate**** Eevee se que no eres un perdedor, eres un triunfador, vamos se que puedes hacerlo, no de en vano hemos pasado este tiempo juntos como equipo.**

Misty escuchaba eso pero el tono que usaba Josh era muy distinto era un tono lleno de entusiasmo no haba odio ni reclamos era como si estuviera escuchando a Ash, pero cuando escucho la frase relacionada en tiempo, ella piensa en las torturas y maltratos que ha tenido el Pokemon, finalmente ve como el Eevee se levanta y de repente empieza a brillar, enfrente de los ojos de Misty vea como Eevee evolucionaba en Umbreon.

Finalmente cuando termina de evolucionar Josh se acerca y abraza a Umbreon diciendo- **felicidades lo lograste, perdoname por ser tan rudo, pero sabia que lo lograras.**

Umbreon solo asiente y el le pregunta quieres seguir peleando o quieres que renuncie a la batalla.

Este se aleja de Josh y se pone en posicin de ataque, as que el entiende, finalmente dice-** muy bien Umbreon seguiremos peleando.**

Misty no poda salir de su asombro, hace un momento le estaba gritando al pobre de Eevee pero este aun as logra que evolucionara, entonces ella dice-** Que era lo que pretendas Josh?**

Este contesta- **pretenda que en esta noche mi Eevee evolucionara en un Umbreon.**

**Pero no debiste de llevarlo al extremo, se ve que tu Umbreon te quiere mucho, pero sabes una cosa no perderemos, verdad Golduck**- El Pokemon asiente, en ese momento Josh le dice a Umbreon sin esperar la indicacin de Melody- **Umbreon usa doble equipo.**

El Pokemon nuevamente empieza a hacer el doble equipo, Misty dice- **Golduck usa confusin.**

Josh nota que Golduck duda de su ataque, pero este decide hacerle caso y usa su ataque. Ella ve como el ataque no surte efecto en Umbreon, ella recuerda en ese momento que tipo de Pokemon es, Umbreon es un Pokemon tipo oscuridad, los ataques psquicos no le hacen dao.

Entonces recuerda como derrotarlos, y vuelve a decir- **Golduck usa Brick Break.**

Golduck lanza su ataque pero Umbreon lo esquiva, entonces Josh dice-** Umbreon ataque finta.**

En ese momento como si fuera en cmara lenta ve como este hace tres fintas, Golduck trata de ver esas fintas, pero es demasiado tarde ya que cuando estaba esperando la tercera finta este es golpeado por la espalda impactndolo en las rocas.

Misty se acerca a Golduck y dice- **estas bien.**

Este con mucho esfuerzo se levanta y asiente, ella mas tranquila dice- e**sta bien, usa chorro de agua cuando yo te diga.**

Umbreon ponte alerta, espera su movimiento y despus contraatacamos con lo que ya sabes-** le deca a Josh muy tranquilo.**

Golduck conociendo a su duea se empieza a acercar, este esta pendiente de los movimientos de Golduck, en ese momento escucha el ruido de una roca, en ese momento este se descuida, Misty se da cuenta de que se ha descuidado, en ese momento ella grita- **ahora Golduck.**

Este obedece lanzando un poderoso chorro de agua que impacta en el cuerpo de Umbreon, en ese momento trata de levantarse, Josh preocupado se acerca pero este con una mirada le seala algo y este comprende, as que Josh toma su pokebola y dice-** buen trabajo Umbreon, te ganaste un descanso.**

Misty se molesta por ver como este retira a Umbreon del campo de batalla, y molesta le grita- **Por que detuviste la batalla?, acaso tenias miedo de que derrotara a tu Umbreon.**

Este toma sus pokebolas y empieza a llamar a todos sus Pokemons , en ese momento se iba a retirar cuando le dice a Misty- **mira como esta el sitio.**

Misty se pone a observar el sitio, todo el sitio estaba destruido, se fija en el suelo de donde estaba pisando y este estaba fracturado, si seguan peleando el sitio de hubiera destruido.

Ella tan concentrada estaba por su personalidad tan repulsiva que simplemente no se dio cuenta de su alrededor, ella baja la mirada y dice- **lo siento mucho Josh creo que me concentre demasiado en la batalla.**

Este sin cambiar la mirada de su rostro dice- **no te preocupes suele suceder.**

Melody observa a ambos y suelta una sonrisa nostlgica como si recordara viejos tiempos, en ese momento dice- **es hora de irnos, no querras llegar tarde mañana a tu pelea.**

Josh serio solo se sube a Lapras, y ambas chicas asienten haciendo lo mismo. Mientras navegaban en direccin Josh empieza a decir-** una vez hace cinco aos, cuando Melody y yo empezbamos a viajar, me ca en el mar y un miedo tan grande me invadi que cuando Melody me saco de ahi, enfrente de ella me hice del baño.**

Misty ve que el esta cumpliendo con su palabra queria reirse pero eso no era nada vergonzoso, pero Melody ella baja su mirada, para Josh seria un hecho vergonzoso debido a como es hoy, pero para ella era algo peor, era el recuerdo latente el cual no se le olvidara nunca, su rostro lleno de miedo, un miedo que ha lo largo de los años ha ido superando pero no del todo.

Finalmente llegan a la orilla, y ella se despide de ellos, mientras vean como Misty se alejaba de ellos, Melody observa a Josh lo nota muy atento, ve que no pierde ningn detalle, entonces ella le codea y dice- **que tanto miras a Misty, acaso te agrada.**

Josh cambia su rostro a otra direccin y dice-** ya sabes muy bien que otras chicas no me interesan, yo solo quiero a mi chica la que vive en mis sueos.**

**Si ya se la que solo puedes reconocer su silueta**- dice Melody usando un tono bromista, asi que ella continua diciendo-** bueno es hora de ir a descansar.**

**Ve tu, yo regresare en una hora, ir al centro Pokemon, a hacer un cambio para la batalla de maana**- dice Josh muy tranquilo.

**Esta bien, ya se que cambio hars verdad**- deca Melody, al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba.

Continuara...............

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hola espero que este fic les agrade como a mi me esta agradando en escribirlo, aun creen que Josh sea Ash, yo creo que no, como alguien que esta en la regin Hoen pueda estar despus en poco tiempo en la regin naranja, es ilgico. Ahora si las dudas: Quien Ganara?, Quien sera aquella chica que habla Melody y Josh?, Como diablos pudo criar a un Eevee si este no tiene ningn tacto. Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **UNA EXTRAÑA VICTORIA.**


	5. Cap 05: Una extraña victoria

**UNA EXTRAÑA VICTORIA**

* * *

Era un sitio oscuro, los muebles que había ahí, estaban gastados, alrededor de una mesa, sobre esta un mapa y un par de pokebolas, alrededor se ven a dos siluetas las cuales sus ropas están sucias y gastadas, el primero es un joven el cual era alto de unos 17 años, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas, una playera azul oscuro sin una manga de pelo despeinado de color oscuro, mientras que la otra silueta era una chica de unos 14 años que va vestida una minifalda blanca toda sucia, con un par de botas que le llegan a la altura de las rodillas de color negro y desgastado, mientras que arriba viste un top negro con una chamarra de mezclilla, su pelo oscuro largo como a media espalda recogido con una cola, ambos estaban cansados y dice el mayor- **creo que es tiempo de mandar a Mitsuki.**

**Pero Hideki, ella es muy pequeña para ir con ellos, ella será un estorbo**- dice la chica en un tono molesto, entonces el le contesta guardando la serenidad- **tal vez les sea de mas utilidad pero es necesario que ella vaya, estará mas segura alla que cono nosotros, además les servirá de reloj, Ayu.**

Ayu baja la mirada tristemente y mira a un buro el cual tiene estaba una foto familiar con una pareja en los brazos tenían a un bebe y ellos dos estaban aun lado de ellos, finalmente se acerca a la foto y dice- **que es lo que haría papa, si mama no hubiera muerto aun el no estaría tan perdido como lo estamos todos.**

**Si por eso es indispensable que Mitsuki vaya al pasado, no podemos protegerla estamos ocupados en que papa no se autodestruya en cada batalla que hay y además últimamente me he sentido muy débil siento que me queda poco tiempo para desaparecer, cuando eso suceda, espero quedar en tus recuerdos y en los de mi pequeña hermana**- dice hideki muy serio y resignado.

En ese momento Ayu golpea fuertemente el rostro de su hermano y le dice-** no digas idioteces, aun hay tiempo, debemos de seguir peleando no importa que tiempo mas nos lleve pelear esperemos que los que está sucediendo en el pasado no nos alcance.**

Hideki bajando la vista hacia la mesa dice- **tienes razón, las cosas que están sucediendo en el pasado están siendo alcanzadas aquí en el futuro yo me he dado cuenta de las cosas, gracias al poder de ellos me dieron a mi mente se ha protegido y puedo ver los cambios y ver ambos presentes al mismo tiempo.**

En ese momento se abre la puerta, ambos hermanos toman una pokebola y la preparan para lanzarla cuan ven que en la puerta estaba una niña de unos 9 o 10 años vestida con un vestido de color blanco de una sola pieza, su pelo color rojizo casi anaranjado estaba atado por dos colas, al mismo tiempo en su cintura tenia un cinturón con un par de pokebolas.

Ambos hermanos se relajan cuando ven que se trata de su hermana pequeña, este molesto dice- **Mitsuki que sea la última vez que nos asustas, pensé que era esa cosa que os había descubierto.**

La niña baja la mirada y dice- **lo siento hermano, trataba de ayudarlo a vigilar si notaba algo raro podría avisarles.**

Ayu se acerca y dice-** te agradecemos mucho lo que estas haciendo hermanita pero es necesario que cumplas con la misión que te vamos a encomendar, iras al pasado, donde estarás junto con mamá**- en ese momento Ayu le extiende una carta y ella lo toma- **esta carta contiene toda la información necesaria de quien eres, entrégasela a Melody, y si no te cree dile algo que solo ella sepa y nadie mas.**

Mitsuki miraba a su hermana mayor y dice- **esta bien hermana hare lo que me dices, pero antes me iré de despedir de ella.**

Ambos hermanos bajan la mirada, saben que al despedirse de ella será un golpe duro para ella ya que ella la quiere como una hija, así que no le dicen nada y ven que ella va al cuarto donde esta ella sentada.

Mitsuki lentamente entra a la habitación, al igual que la otra estaba totalmente destrozada, sucia, con pocos muebles sucios y apolillados, lentamente ella se fija en la silueta que esta sentada en la mecedora, ella al ver esa persona se acerca y le dice- **Tía Melody, me tengo que ir, debo de viajar al pasado, debo de ayudar a corregir todo lo que esta mal, no puedo dejar que el pasado se escriba como quieren.**

En eso empieza a soltar una lagrima, mira en la mano derecha como sostenía con fuerza un pedazo de concha marina, asi como poco a poco alza su mirada y ve el cuello de ella una fea cicatriz que la atraviesa, al final mira su rostro y ve que nuevamente esa mirada triste y vacía, la niña mira esa cicatriz y sabe que es la culpable de ese resultado.

Por su imprudencia cuando era más pequeña, su tía término así en ese estado deplorable, por eso se prometió que ayudaría y seria tan bueno como sus padres, para poder cambiar el futuro.

En eso ella se levanta y se dirige a la salida, en ese momento antes de alejarse es detenida por una mano, entonces ella mira y ve que se trata de su tía la cual se había reaccionado, sin decir nada mete la mano en sus ropas y saca una pokebola, una carta y otra concha marina.

Mitsuki se da cuenta de que su tía le esta entregando sus esperanzas y sueños para poder terminar lo que ella no pudo lograr, la niña mira al frente y dice- **todo estará bien tía, no te abandonare como lo hice en el pasado.**

Se levanta y sale de la habitación y ve que sus hermanos la están esperando con un cinturón con 3 pokebolas y dice Hideki- **Mitsuki te damos nuestros Pokemons más fuertes, no temas por ellos, te quieren mucho y te obedecerán.**

Ella asiente y de momento el techo de la habitación se vuelve multicolores, en ese momento se abre un portal y ve que de este sale celebi y este al ver a Hideki, este entiende la buena noticia que le está dando el pokemon así que feliz dice- **hermana es hora de irte, celebi te llevara cerca de ellos.**

La niña se despide de ambos hermanos y se interna en el portal junto a celebi, al salir ambos este ve como se cierra, finalmente Ayu le dice- **que fue lo que te dijo celebi.**

Este sentándose y mirando a la foto donde están como una familia dice- **que el pasado se esta regresando poco a poco a su cause normal. Nuestros padres ya se conocieron, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se enamoren.**

Ayu sonríe ya que su hermano tiene esperanza de nacer, eso lo consuela un poco, los pokemon del pasado están haciendo todo su trabajo para evitar que el futuro cambie abruptamente y que este siga teniendo una misma línea lo mas cercana a lo que realmente vivieron.

En el presente……………

Ya había llegado el día de la batalla final del torneo de Hoen, May estaba sentada en el cuarto, escuchaba los gritos del publico, May estaba con Misty y Melody, mientras tanto la pelirroja estaba preocupada ya que Brock no aparecía, la joven entrenadora realmente estaba nerviosa estaba disputando su primera final y eso no la tenia nada contenta, recordaba lo ultimo que había hecho en el desayuno.

Flash back

May estaba sentada comiendo con sus Pokebolas, no tenia hambre, estaba demasiado tensa que cuando quiso probar el café le hecho sal en vez de azúcar.

Mientras que Brock, Max y Misty con Pikachu dándole de comer en la boca, desayunaban con ella observaban que may estaba nerviosa y con una gota de sudor veian como ella se tomaba a la fuerza el café con sal, al mismo tiempo trataban de tranquilizarla, en ese momento Misty ve a lo lejos que llega Melody y esta le grita- **Melody aquí estamos.**

La chica se acerca y dice-** hola Misty mucho gusto en verte, descansaste bien después de anoche.**

Misty con una sonrisa dice**- claro aunque Josh es un pesado.**

En ese momento Brock se levanta, la toma de las manos y dice-** hola soy Brock, tu nombre es como una melodía que ha cautivado mi corazón, hagamos de este que es nuestro latir nuestra melodía de amor.**

Misty se levanta, lo toma de la oreja y dice-** si no dejas de molestarla te daré una golpiza tan grande que tus gritos serán tu nueva melodía de amor.**

May sonríe un poco y recuerda todas las veces en que ella y su mejor amiga Misty han hecho lo mismo por Brock.

Finalmente Melody se sienta y dice-** Gracias Misty por invitarme a desayunar, pensé que hoy estaría sola todo el día.**

Misty confundida pregunta-** acaso Josh ya se fue.**

**-No como crees el aun no baja, pero por primera vez esta algo emocionado por ganar esta liga ya que es la única que le falta por ganar**- Brock cambia su mirada seria y dice-** es cierto lo que leí ayer en su biografía.**

**-Sobre a que te refieres-** pregunta Melody extrañada.

-**Sobre que el nunca ha perdido ninguna batalla y que a veces con uno solo de sus Pokemon es capaz de derrotar a todo un equipo de Pokemon del rival.**

Melody asiente y May si en ese momento tenia un poco de confianza ahora no tenia nada y sentía que podía perder esa batalla de él contra de un solo Pokemon. En ese momento Melody se acerca y le dice a la chiquilla-** no te preocupes si no pierdes la calma y tienes confianza en tus Pokemon ten la seguridad que podrás ganar.**

**-Dándole consejos inútiles al rival-** todos voltean y ven que se trata de Josh el cual acababa de bajar y se disponía a almorzar.

Misty molesta por la actitud del tipo, como diablos era que lo podía soportar, aunque anoche conoció una faceta que no conocía de el, no era para conocerlo, así que se levanta y dice-** y tu quien te crees para hablarnos así tan arrogantemente.**

Josh con su típico atuendo se acerca a ella, la toma de la barbilla levanta su rostro al de él y le dice-** simplemente soy un maestro Pokemon reconocido en todo el mundo aunque no me gusta la fama.**

**-Eso a mi no me importa si fueras eso, entonces serias mas humilde**- en ese momento Josh suelta a Misty del rostro y le dice- **que te parece si apostamos.**

Misty extrañada de que el tipo fuera a hacer trampa lo mira extrañado, entonces el chico dice-** acabo de criar 3 Pokemons de tipo agua, es un MudKip, un Squirtle y un Tentacool si pierdo la batalla, te daré estos tres Pokemons.**

**Y si ganas**- pregunta Misty sabiendo que es lo que quería ese entrenador-** me quedare con tu Pikachu y nunca lo volverás a ver.**

Misty por primera vez temerosa no deseaba perder el Pokemon de Ash dice-** no, no quiero apostar este Pokemon**- en ese momento Pikachu que estaba mirando desde el suelo, corre y se para en el hombro de Misty y dice-** Pika pika pika chuuuuuuuuu**

Misty lo mira y dice-** estas seguro**.

Josh lo mira y dice- **esta bien esta decidido y además como bono si pierdo pídanme otra cosa**-

Entonces May y Melody se miran ambas, como si tuvieran telepatía ambas asienten y dice esta chicas-** si pierdes quiero que durante una semana vistas de otra ropa que no sea negro y que además salgas con mi amiga durante esta como si fuera una cita.**

Misty se pone colorada, se gira y con una cara mas parecida a la muerte les grita- **ESTÁN LOCAS QUE TIPO DE APUESTA ES ESTA.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Acepto, pero si yo pierdo deberás de mimar a esa persona** señalaba a Brock y; Melody no le hizo gracia eso pero finalmente May se levanta y ambos se estrechan las manos...................

Fin del Flash Back

May después recordar lo sucedido tenia un poco de miedo por eso decide no pensar en eso, pero cuando trataba de tranquilizarse Misty le toca el hombro y le dice seriamente- **ya es hora May............**

Mientras tanto en el otro vestidor un Josh miraba a sus Pokebolas y se pregunta- **por que hice esa apuesta generalmente soy alguien que no tiene ningún amigo, aunque cada vez que miro a esa pelirroja me descontrola y me hace decir tonterías, pero solo ustedes puedo confiar.**

En eso oye una voz rara pero conocida para él que le dice- **y Melody no es también una amiga.**

Josh se queda mirando unos momentos y dice-** tienes razón también ella es una amiga, solo que a veces es insoportable, por eso me llevo así con ella un poco pesado.**

Se oye una risa de la voz y dice- **ya es tiempo, es hora.**

Antes de salir de la habitación Josh dice-** sabes una cosa, gracias amigo..............**

Anunciador: **bienvenidos a la final de la región Hoen, este día los dos mejores entrenadores, pelearan en esta final, si por el lado izquierdo entra nuestra esperanza de ciudad PetalBurgo May, y por el lado llega el entrenador mas poderoso que la historia aquel que se le conoce como entrenador de las sombras.**

May se colocaba en su sitio mientras que las gradas de abajo se sentaban Misty y Melody y esta miraba a Josh que también se colocaba y este le grita a May-** muy bien niña si me derrotas haré lo que me pides en tu ciudad natal.**

May asiente y dice-** muy bien entonces comencemos.**

En ese momento aparece el estadio que iba a ser una combinación de tres tipo de estadio, en medio había una pequeña fuente donde podía nadar el Pokemon, el suelo tenia era de tierra con algunas incrustaciones de roca a lo largo del la zona de batalla.

Momentos después hacen la selección de que entrenador sale primero y resulta ser Josh.

Josh:** Pokebola Ve............**

En eso aparece un Umbreon pero se notaba muy fuerte Misty sabia la razón de que se viera tan poderoso sabia que ese era el pokemon con el cual ella había visto evolucionar en la noche anterior, May al ver el Pokemon que era decide probar y saca la de sus Pokebola en ese momento aparece Blaziken.

Referí:** Blaziken vs. Umbreon comiencen**

May: **Blaziken usa Sky Uppercut.**

Josh: **esquívalo y usa doble equipo.**

El Pokemon peleador de May se lanza y Umbreon lo esquiva, momentos después empieza a girar alrededor del Pokemon de May.

May: **Blaziken usa lanzallamas**

El Pokemon de May obedece y empieza a lanzar su lanzallamas y empieza a desaparecer, finalmente el ataque estrella en Umbreon siendo un ataque critico y de paso quemándolo.

Josh mira la situación y dice-** Umbreon usa psíquico **

Umbreon obedeciendo aplica la técnica y detiene a Blaziken y este antes de que pudiera tratar de liberarse Umbreon la manda a volar, May ve que va a caer en la fuente de agua ella grita**- Blaziken usa cuando vayas a caer quiero que use otra vez tu Sky Uppercut.**

Cuando estaba a punto de caer el logra acomodarse y de un movimiento rápido hace lo que May le pide haciendo que el gane altura y así esquivando y cae en el suelo.

Josh:** tu Blaziken es bueno, pero nosotros somos mejores. Umbreon otra vez Psíquico. **

Umbreon pone esa mirada y Blaziken nuevamente es atrapado, pero en vez de enviarlo a la fuente nuevamente el lo empieza a estrellar con las rocas. May estaba poniéndose nerviosa ya que Umbreon le estaba dando problemas en eso ella piensa-** si no hago algo derrotaran a Blaziken.**

May: **Blaziken usa lanzallamas otra vez.**

En eso el Pokemon de May lanza otra vez su ataque golpeando a Umbreon y de paso lo estrellaba en las rocas. El Pokemon débil se tambalea y Josh le grita-** Umbreon ya sabes que hacer.**

El Pokemon hace brillar sus ojos y Blaziken se queda expectante, entonces ve que no ha sucedido nada y eso extraña May, entonces Josh toma su Pokebola y retira a Umbreon.

Anunciador:** Josh ha llamado a Umbreon al parecer ese Blaziken es demasiado fuerte para este Pokemon. Ahora que Pokemon sacara.**

Mientras tanto Misty y Melody veían la batalla, esta ultima dice-** vaya con que lo hizo nuevamente.**

Misty la mira y pregunta-** ¿Qué hizo el que te pareció tan obvio?**

**-Ahora lo veras- **decía Melody con un tono de tristeza ya que es Pokemon era muy interesante seguir viéndolo pelear.

Josh:** Pokebola ve........**

Entonces de la Pokebola cae y ve que aparece un Swampert, May se da cuenta que ahora esta en desventaja, ella toma su Pokebola y decide cambiar de Pokemon, ella grita-** Blaziken regresa......**

El rayo de la Pokebola sale, pero algo raro sucede ya que el rayo llega a su Pokemon pero no puede llamarlo, entonces Josh dice- **ni lo intentes ya que el ultimo ataque de mi Umbreon hizo el trabajo.**

May se da cuenta de que ataque era y dice-** no me digas que era el ataque de Mal de ojos (Mean look).**

Josh sonríe y sabe que ahora no puede escapar, entonces mira a Blaziken y; este la mira de reojo y ambos comprenden la situación, entonces ella dice- **muy bien amigo hora seguir peleando.**

Referí:** Blaziken vs. Swampert comiencen**

Josh:** Swampert Hidro bomba.**

El Pokemon de Josh lanza el ataque y Blaziken rápidamente lo esquiva, May grita- **Blaziken usa tu Sky Uppercut y ya sabes que hacer.**

Blaziken lanza el fiero ataque y este logra impactarlo lanzando lejos a Swampert, entonces aun con el impacto que llevaba Josh grita-** Swampert usa otra vez Hidro bomba no podrá esquivarlo.**

May:** ahora Blaziken usa tu día soleado.**

En ese momento como Blaziken era mas rápido crea una pequeña esfera la cual hace que el estadio se sienta mas caliente, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que la Hidro Bomba impactaba en el Pokemon de May.

Finalmente Blaziken cae derrotado.

Referí:** Blaziken no puede continuar. **

Anunciador:** Increíble de un solo ataque Swampert derroto a ese poderoso Blaziken.**

Mientras tanto Josh pensaba, para que hizo ese sacrificio, Swampert es fuerte pero es muy impreciso, por que dejo que ella sacrificara a su Pokemon, algo planea.

May mira tranquilamente mientras lanza su Pokebola y de esta aparece Venasaur.

Venasaur:** Venasaur saur saur.**

Anunciador:** Oh un Venasaur la elección adecuada contra Swampert. **

Referí: **Venasaur vs. Swampert comiencen**

Josh:** crees que con solo tener el tipo te dará la ventaja.**

May:** no solo eso, ya la tengo.**

Josh:** Swampert terremoto.**

May sonríe y dice:** Venasaur rayo solar.**

Josh: **tonta sabes que tardaras en atacarme.**

May:** estas segura.**

Mientras tanto Misty se da cuenta y dice a Melody que esta al igual que ella expectante- **por eso sacrifico a Blaziken el sabia que no podría contra Swampert y uso el día saleado para darle poder a su rayo solar.**

En ese momento Swampert lanza un poderoso terremoto el cual lo resiente Venasaur pero no le causa gran daño debido a su tipo, entonces Josh tranquilo piensa en una segunda jugada.

Entonces iba a ordenar su segunda jugada cuando se dispara el rayo solar sobre Swampert, este lo recibe de lleno siendo un ataque súper efectivo dejando noqueado a Swampert.

Referí:** Swampert no puede continuar.**

Josh: **pero como.**

May:** muy fácil al usar el día soleado nos beneficiamos ambos, ya que potencialice los ataque de tu Pokemon, pero acorte a un turno su rayo solar ya que desde que salió el ya había cargado, eso lo descubrí hace menos de un año.**

Josh mira a la chica y piensa-_** esto me pasa por confiarme desde ahora empezara lo serio.**_

El chico toma otra Pokebola, la lanza y aparece un pokemon que parecía una tortuga gigante al mismo tiempo el caparazón tiene un árbol.

May sorprendida saca su pokedex y ve que no dice nada, entonces Josh dice-** nunca has estado en la región de Sinnoh ahí hay pokemon únicos este se llama torterra.**

Referi: **Venasaur vs. torterra, comiencen.**

May trata de analizar la situación el haber sacado ese pokemon es por algo, así que dice- **pon atención a lo que haga, no dejes que te sorprenda.**

Venasaur responde con un si, así que observa a ese pokemon, sabia que si tenia ese pokemon era por algo, así que cuando Josh dice- **Torterra usa terremoto.**

En ese momento la tortuga en ese momento usa terremoto, May no esperaba ese ataque en ese momento el pokemon lanza un poderoso terremoto.

Venasaur siente el ataque pero no era muy poderoso, May al darse cuenta del poder de ese Pokemon dice- **usa rayo solar.**

Venasaur usa aprovechando el día soleado, usa un rayo solar, en ese momento ve que ya esta cargando en ese momento Josh dice- **Torterra usa tormenta de arena.**

En ese momento Torterra usando su poder libera una gran tormenta de arena, este sorprendido ve como su rayo solar no junta la suficiente fuerza y sale con la mitad de su fuerza.

Torterra toma una posición como esperando el golpe, este lo recibe y se hace una gran explosión, cuando el polvo se disipa se ve que el pokemon de Josh esta como si nada, May se sorprende por la defensa pero también por que sabe que ha retirado del campo de batalla.

Josh se da cuenta de que esta desconcentrada la chica y dice a su torterra- **ahora, usa nuevamente terremoto con todas tus fuerzas.**

Torterra comprendiendo la orden nuevamente lanza un terremoto pero es mas intenso que el anterior, finalmente venasaur no soporta la intensidad del ataque noqueándose.

Referí:** Venasaur no puede continuar**

May:** no, no puede ser, es muy poderoso ese Pokemon. ¿Qué haré?**

Anunciador:** increíble maniobra ese Pokemon aunque se ve muy grande es fuerte con una gran defensa, pero creo lo que lo debilita es la poca velocidad que posee, ahora han sido derrotados tres Pokemons se tomara un descanso de cinco minutos.**

May regresa donde están las chicas y dice-** así es de duro tu amigo.**

Melody le sonríe y dice-** no aun no haces que luche con todas sus fuerzas, cuando lo hace se vuelve muy violento pero dentro de los términos normales aceptados.**

Melody mira fijamente a May y le comenta- **se que esto no debo decírtelo pero Torterra es fuerte y con grandes defensas pero su punto débil es la velocidad y los ataques tipo hielo.**

En eso May se le viene una gran idea y sabe con que Pokemon usar, y sabe que si lo hace bien desesperara a ese entrenador y ver si así comete errores.

Se escucha una chicharra y dice el anunciador-** bien después de estos cinco minutos es hora de continuar con esta batalla de la gran final de la liga Hoen.**

Josh:** lista para perder. Pokebola ve..........**

El entrenador de las sombras lanza su Pokebola y aparece Umbreon, entonces May ve al Pokemon y sabe que hacer entonces toma una de sus Pokebolas y la lanza.

May:** Snorlax yo te elijo..........**

Sale de la Pokebola un Snorlax grande y se nota muy poderoso.

Referi:** Snorlax vs. Umbreon, comiencen**

Josh Mira al Pokemon y dice-** una elección rara, pero aun no debo de confiarme, esta bien, Umbreon usa tu ataque finta (faint attack).**

En ese momento Umbreon golpea a Snorlax y este siente un daño leve, tanto que se rasca la panza y bosteza.

May estira su mano y ordena-** Snorlax usa tu mega Puño.**

Snorlax estira su mano y trata de golpear a Umbreon pero este lo evita.

Josh ve la razón por la cual la chica escogió u Snorlax, un Pokemon con defensas de hierro y un ataque sorpresivo.

Josh:** Umbreon golpea a Snorlax con tu cuerpo y usa Psíquico. **

Umbreon golpea como si fuera una embestida luego usa su psíquico y lanza a Snorlax lejos. este resiente mas el ataque entonces May como si esperaba eso ordena-** Snorlax usa descanso y ronquido.**

Snorlax se levanta y se acuesta a dormir, después de un momento rápido empieza a roncar y suelta un poderoso ruido que resuena en todo el estadio; con este ataque hace que Umbreon lo resienta y baje su ataque, también resiente la quemadura haciendo que pierda un poco mas de energía de la que ya había perdido.

-**Vaya, se lo que pretendes, pero te será inútil, estoy preparado para esto, Umbreon usa Psíquico, lo debilitaremos antes de que despierte**.

Umbreon ataca a Snorlax con un poderoso Psíquico que lo eleva y lo lanza, mientras tanto, May mira y ordena-** Snorlax usa ronquido otra vez.**

Snorlax vuelve a roncar haciendo que Umbreon lo resienta otra vez bajando mas energía y también resiente lo de su quemadura, haciéndole perder mas energía.

-**Umbreon, otra vez, psíquico.**

En ese momento Umbreon golpea a Snorlax, pero no sucede nada, aun Snorlax tiene demasiado energía.

En ese momento Snorlax se levanta y May dice-** Snorlax ya sabes que hacer.**

Snorlax se rasca la cabeza y se vuelve a acostar. Usando otra vez descanso. Josh molesto por la actitud del Pokemon dormilón dice a Umbreon-** Usa un ataque finta lo mas poderoso que sea.**

Umbreon se lanza y entonces May sonríe y dice-** Snorlax contraataca.**

Cuando Umbreon iba a impactar contra Snorlax este se levanta y lanza un mega puño impactando en Umbreon resultando un ataque súper efectivo. Tan efectivo fue que Umbreon quedo noqueado con ese ataque.

Referi:** Umbreon no puede continuar.**

Josh:** pero que sucedió, no acaso habías usado descanso.**

May sonriendo dice-** no, lo que hizo Snorlax fue fingir que usaba descanso y esperar a que Umbreon se acercara para así atacarlo como ese mega puño.**

Josh mira a la entrenadora y piensa- _**es buena, me supo engañar, solo que esta vez se le acabo la suerte. **_

Misty:** May llama a Snorlax para que descanse un poco, sino el acabara contigo.**

May se voltea y dice-** no se preocupen solo espero que saque al Pokemon que se que sacara.**

Josh solo sonríe y dice-** Torterra, yo te elijo.**

May sabia perfectamente que ese Pokemon iba a sacar, entonces llama a Snorlax y dice-** Pokebola ve.**

La Pokebola se abre y aparece un Dragonite.

(Nota: Este Pokemon no sueñen que lo atrape ella, solo se lo agregue ya que su equipo debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para las batallas.)

Referi:** Dragonite vs. torterra.**

Josh:** Torterra usa Stone Edge.**

May, sorprendida por el ataque sorpresa dice-** Dragonite, elévate y aléjate de ese ataque.**

Dragonite se eleva antes de que le toque ese ataque, luego se dedica volar alrededor del Pokemon esperando una orden de su entrenadora, finalmente dice-** Dragonite, acércate lo mas que pueda, y usa rayo de hielo.**

Este rápidamente lanza su ataque y Torterra rápidamente se mete dentro de su caparazón resistiendo el golpe. May se sorprende de lo rápido que se movio para protegerse del ataque.

Josh mirando ve que debe de tener cuidado de ese pokemon, así que dice- **Torterra usa Stone Edge otra vez.**

Torterra sale del caparazón y con un movimiento rápido vuelve a lanzar el ataque, pero esta vez logra dar en una ala del pokemon, Dragonite empieza a caer y May le grita a su pokemon- **vamos Dragonite reacciona, puedes hacerlo.**

Dragonite sacando fuerzas de flaqueza logra recuperarse y vuelve a emprender el vuelo, en ese momento May dice- **Dragonite usa otra vez rayo de hielo.**

Melody observaba la batalla no podía entender como era que el rayo de Dragonite no podía darle en el blanco por ese movimiento, en ese momento recuerda que Torterra sabe defenderse de los ataques tipo hielo, lo primero que debe hacer May es romper esa defensa.

May estaba molesta ya que vio que nuevamente Torterra se metia nuevamente como era que no pudiera golpear a ese pokemon, de algo que le había aprendido a Ash era que siempre había un modo de derrotar a cualquier pokemon.

Entonces se da cuenta de algo ve que el pokemon se mete aunque era una buena defensa tenia un error, asi que usando a su dragonite dice-** Dragonite vuelve a disparar tu rayo hielo.**

Josh le dice a su torterra- **escóndete dentro de tu caparazón.**

Torterra obedeciendo se mete mientras recibe el ataque may le dice a Dragonite- **acercate y lanza por los aires el caparazón.**

Dragonite obedece rápidamente se acerca a torterra y toma el caparazón de en un sitio que no puede golpearlo el pokemon.

Este usando su fuerza logra levantar la torterra y antes de que lo lance este saca su cabeza pero como esta en una mala posición no puede defenderse en ese momento ella le dice a Dragonite- **usa rayo de hielo con todo tu poder.**

Este dispara y torterra no tiene tiempo de defenderse asi que recibe el impacto de lleno dejándolo congelado.

Referi: **Torterra no puede continuar**.

Josh sabe que esta batalla se le esta dificultando asi que decide sacar a su siguiente pokemon el cual se trata de un Salamance.

May se pone fría ya que un Salamance no era lo que esperaba que tuviera ese entrenador, y dice-** todo estará bien Dragonite, demuestra que tu eres el Pokemon dragón mas fuerte que hay.**

Anunciador:** Vaya será una batalla interesante es raro ver pelear dos Pokemon del mismo tipo y además que se consideran casi imposible de capturar.**

Antes de que empiece la batalla Josh dice a May- **te diste cuenta verdad.**

May asiente con la cabeza y dice- **si me di cuenta de que cuando se metía en su defensa tardaba algo de tiempo en volver a salir, y yo aproveche ese tiempo para atacarte a corta distancia.**

Referi:** Dragonite vs. Salamance, comiencen**

Josh:** Usa tu garra dragón, Salamance**

May:** Dragonite, elévate y esquiva ese ataque y contraataca con tu garra dragón también.**

Salamance se eleva y de un movimiento rápido queda detrás de Dragonite, May mirando todo con una tranquilidad aunque por dentro estaba llena de miedo ya que solo le quedaba un Pokemon mas y a Pikachu que ha estado viendo todo desde el inicio afuera de su Pokebola.

En ese momento observa que Salamance esta detrás de Dragonite y que por un movimiento de cola de Dragonite pudo evitar que Salamance impactara contra su Pokemon el ataque de garra dragón. Y también Salamance escapa de Dragonite cuando este contraataco.

Varios minutos después.............

La pelea se había alargado demasiado ya que tanto Dragonite como Salamance peleaban fieramente, ninguno de sus ataque había dado en el blanco y Dragonite si había recibido gran cantidad de daño pero sus defensas eran muy altas tanto que no le había afectado tanto.

May pensaba-_**solo uno, necesito darle un solo ataque efectivo de Dragonite, si logro impactarlo será el fin para Salamance.**_

Mientras tanto Josh miraba y pensaba_**- ese Dragonite si es un Pokemon duro de vencer, no creo que lo derrote con solo una garra dragón, aunque mi Salamance es rápido Dragonite, sabe defenderse bien, creo saber que hacer.**_

May mira y decide jugarse el todo por el todo, ya que no podría seguir así y dice- **Dragonite usa otra vez tu garra dragón cuando yo te diga.**

**Josh: Salamance usa tu garra dragón con todas tus fuerzas.**

En ese momento Dragonite empieza a brillar su garra derecha, cuando Mar se da cuenta Salamance esta detrás de su Pokemon y en ese momento May grita-** Dragonite ahora, ahora gira y usa tu garra dragón.**

Cuando hace eso, Ambos Pokemon se impactan con el mismo ataque, lentamente los dos Pokemon voladores descienden ambos se miran frente a frente, en ese momento se ve que Salamance se tambalea cuando de repente Dragonite cae de golpe, noqueado.

May: **No pobrecito, fue muy duro para ti, ese ataque, te mereces un buen descanso.**

Josh se quitaba los lentes y May por primera vez veía esa mirada sin sentimientos y el dice- **bien hecho Salamance.**

Salamance solo mueve la cabeza cuando este se derrumba también cansado por el impacto del ataque quedando igual de noqueado.

Referi:** Ambos Pokemon no pueden continuar, se declara esta pelea un empate.**

Misty miraba a Melody demasiado seria y esta dice-** ahora veremos si May tiene todo lo que se requiere para ser una maestra Pokemon.**

Misty se extraña y pregunta-** acaso el Pokemon que sigue es mas rudo que Salamance.**

Melody dice-** espera y lo veras.**

Josh:** Increíble has derrotado a cuatro de mis amigos pero con este no será fácil de hacerlo. Es mas el ha derrotado a equipos completos. Pokebola ve.**

La Pokebola es lanzada y aparece un Charizard, pero era un Charizard de color blanco perlado, casi su piel brillaba como las perlas su tamaño era un poco menor al de los Charizard comunes.

May sonríe y dice- **con que un Pokemon rudo ya se que haré usare su ventaja en su contra. Snorlax ve.**

May manda a Snorlax al campo de batalla.

Referí:** Snorlax vs. Charizard comiencen**

Josh mira a su Pokemon y dice-** Charizard usa Blast Burn y quema Snorlax.**

May dice-** usa Hiper rayo Snorlax.**

Charizard preparara su ataque y lo dispara era una llama tan grande y poderosa tanto que las rocas que estaban en el campo de batalla se derretían, mientras tanto Snorlax también dispara su Hiper rayo. Ambos ataques chocan al mismo tiempo provocando una gran explosión.

Pero Charizard sabia perfectamente lo que hacia ya que al momento de hacer el ataque el Pokemon se elevo tratando de evitar la explosión, Pero para Snorlax fue demasiado para el pobre Pokemon tanto que se veía demasiado golpeado. May ve que es lo que prepara Josh, mientras que ella ve que Snorlax aun no se recupera sus energías.

Josh:** Eres inteligente o solo lo hiciste por instinto ya que si tocaba esas llamas a tu Snorlax habría sido el fin para tu Pokemon, además mi chica debe de descansar un turno ya que gasta la misma energía que un Hiper Rayo.**

May con una duda dice-** tu chica.**

Josh contento con una señal hace que descienda y Charizard baja cerca de su amo, el la mira y dice-** que creías que los Pokemon iniciales todos eran macho, soy uno de los pocos entrenadores registrados que poseen una hembra de un Pokemon básico**.

Melody sonríe y le comenta a Misty-** es cierto, el único Pokemon hembra que tiene es Charizard es su primer Pokemon y el es capaz de dar su vida por ella.**

Misty empieza a comprender mas a ese joven y entender como el era capaz de dar su vida por otros pokemons, era algo que hubiera hecho Ash de seguir con vida.

May ve que Snorlax no soportara otra ataque de ese nivel y dice-** Snorlax usa descanso, así te protegerás de otro ataque.**

Snorlax se acuesta a dormir y así recuperando todas sus energías.

Josh estaba esperando ese error de la entrenadora y dice-** Charizard procuremos que no despierte es Pokemon en el resto de la batalla.**

May nota que el rostro de Charizard se forma una mueca de gusto y oye la voz de Josh que dice-** usa mega puño y después vuélvelo a repetir.**

Charizard rápidamente baja a una gran velocidad apenas se había acostado cuando es impactado por un mega puño. Charizard alza el vuelo, pero May esta preocupada por el ataque que había recibido Snorlax, sabia que otro ataque igual lo dejaría fuera de combate,

El Pokemon de Josh baja a una velocidad mayor a la que estaba acostumbrado e impacta el segundo Mega puño. Snorlax aun seguía dormido, en ese momento May pensó que tal vez había resistido al ataque, entonces May dice-** Snorlax levántate y usa otra vez descanso.**

En ese momento Snorlax se levanta pero cuando lo hace este cae de frente noqueado.

Josh en un tono burlesco dice- **vaya solo despertó solo para darse cuenta de que ya estaba derrotado.**

Referi:** Snorlax no puede continuar el ganador de la batalla es Charizard.**

May miraba tristemente que ese Pokemon era fuerte, entonces May mira a Pikachu y dice- **quieres ir a pelear o quieres que te guarde para mas rato.**

Pikachu mira a su entrenadora temporal y hace una seña de que no, de aun no era el momento de enfrentarlo y entonces May comprende y entiende que El Pokemon de Ash lo único que hizo fue calmarla ya que se estaba desesperando.

May toma otra Pokebola y la lanza de ahí sale un Blastoide.

Anunciador:** Una elección lógica, Blastoide tiene ventaja sobre Charizard, ambos Pokemon se ven muy fuertes, esta será una batalla interesante.**

Referi:** Blastoide vs. Charizard, comiencen.**

May:** Blastoide usa Hidro bomba.**

Melody veía la batalla y dice casi en un susurro- **primer error May**- Misty la escucha y mientras tanto Melody agrega-** debes tranquilizarte**- Misty no comprendía lo que sucedía, solo sabia que algo en su interior que May se había equivocado.

Josh esperaba eso y dice-** Charizard esquívalo y desespéralo.**

Charizard empezó a volar en círculos a un gran ritmo, varios disparos de Blastoide intentaban chocar con el Pokemon pero no podía. Impactar, en ese momento, May en una desesperación dice-** Blastoide metete al estanque de agua y usa otra vez Hidro bomba usando el agua del estanque.**

Josh esperaba que May se desesperara y con una sonrisa dice en un tono bajo-** segundo error.**- y agrega con voz alta-** Charizard ya sabes que hacer.**

Charizard veía desde los cielos que Blastoide se dirigía hacia el estanque entonces Charizard sonríe y se lanza hacia Blastoide, pero nadie se había dado cuenta que su puño estaba brillando.

Josh:** Charizard apura a Blastoide al estanque.**

Charizard hace un movimiento de picada como si quisiera cazar a Blastoide, en ese momento Charizard golpea con una velocidad extrema a Blastoide tirando a los dos al agua.

Misty que veía la batalla con una alegría se levanta muy efusivamente de su asiento y dice-** ese es el error que cometió ese entrenador.**

Melody no quería decepcionar a su amiga solo dice-** ve lo que ha pasado y te llevaras una desagradable sorpresa.**

En ese momento en medio del estanque Charizard sale des estanque como si nada le hubiera pasado y baja a la orilla del estanque, mientras tanto también aparece Blastoide un poco atontado y May se sorprende ya que solo un Charizard estaría loco o suicida para hacer lo que hizo y no recibir ningún daño entonces oye la voz de Josh que dice-** a ella la he entrenado para que el daño que recibe con los ataque de los Pokemon de tipo agua sea mínimo casi inexistente**-el agrega con una sonrisa**- pero ahora es el fin de la batalla. Charizard usa puño trueno.**

EN ese momento Charizard en vez de golpear al Pokemon usa el agua del estanque electrocutando a Blastoide totalmente, dejándolo noqueado.

Referi: **Blastoide no puede continuar, el ganador de la batalla es Charizard.**

Misty estaba sorprendida por el ataque pero ella recordaba que ese Blastoide podía soportar casi dos puños truenos, Melody dice-** primer error fue usar el Hidro bomba de modo irresponsable y eso la llevo a la desesperación. Segundo error fue el estanque en vez de protegerse lo que hizo fue entregarse en bandeja de plata ya que Charizard lo golpeo con dos puño trueno uno cuando lo impacto y el otro cuando uso el agua del estanque como conductor.**

Misty estaba sorprendida por el conocimiento que tenia ella sobre las estrategias de Josh y entonces ella comprende la razón que le dijo que no se desesperara ya que ese Charizard era un Pokemon demasiado rudo para los Pokemon comunes.

May cae de rodillas y dice- **imposible este entrenador es muy rudo ni siquiera mi Blastoide le puso hacer nada, es demasiado fuerte para tu Pikachu, no quiero arriesgarte.**

Josh molesto por la actitud dudosa dice-** muy bien creo que ha sido todo, es una lastima que una niña de carácter tan débil tuviera tanto potencial escondido, pero solo es de cobardes huir cuando la situación se pone peor. **

Josh mira al referí y dice-** vaya a preguntarle si se retira o no, y si no ya dame la victoria por abandono.**

El referí del duelo se acerca a May y le dice-** joven aun desea continuar con la batalla.**

May miraba al suelo cuando de repente escucha una voz era parecida a la de Ash que le dice-_** May no debes de darte por vencido, recuerda que este camino es el que escogimos como entrenadores, aunque la adversidad sea muy fuerte uno debe seguir viendo hacia adelante y aceptar con orgullo las derrota o la victoria sin tener remordimientos.**_

May mira y lentamente se levanta y dice- **tienes razón Ash si pierdo debe ser con la frente en alto sabiendo que di lo mejor de mi.**

May mira al referí y dice-** pienso seguir peleando.**

Referí asiente y se coloca en posición, mientras tanto Charizard se había acercado a Josh y este le estaba acariciando la cabeza mimándola tanto que el referí hizo toser y dice- **la pelea se reanuda.**

Charizard entra al campo de batalla y dice- **muy bien Charizard es hora de ponernos serios y recuerda solo me quedas tu.**

Eso extraño a May pero no le dio la importancia sino que decididamente mira a Pikachu y dice-** es hora amigo, ganemos esta batalla por Ash.**

Pikachu que estaba viendo todo junto a May pasa al campo de batalla.

Referi:** Pikachu Vs. Charizard comiencen..............**

May: **Pikachu usa un ataque Rayo.**

Pikachu intenta es ataque antes de que Josh ordene algo, mientras tanto Charizard estaba en el suelo, sin hacer nada, cuando de repente es impactado, por una fuerte descarga eléctrica tan fuerte que ilumina al estadio.

Josh:** Charizard estas bien.**

May susurraba-** Por favor que sea efectivo, que le haya dado.**

En eso el campo de batalla se esclarece y May pone su tez pálida ya que no esperaba que no esperaba que el Pokemon de Josh estuviera aun de pie.

Josh estaba contento ya que Charizard había aprendido a como defenderse de los ataque eléctricos. Ya que lo que hizo fue que coloco tu cola sobre el suelo y levanto todo el cuerpo sobre su cola haciendo tierra en el suelo y así evitar las descargas eléctricas le hicieran daño.

May sonríe por primera vez en la batalla se tranquiliza y dice-** buena jugada jamás pensé que un Pokemon tipo volador pudiera esquivar un ataque eléctrico de Pikachu.**

Josh sonríe y dice-** entonces disfruta de tu batalla y pelea como si nada te importara siente ese amor que siente cuando luchas codo a codo un entrenador junto a su Pokemon.**

Ambos se miran y Misty nota un leve cambio en su mirada era como si despertara el entrenador de un largo letargo.

**-Charizard usa lanzallamas-**

**-Pikachu esquívalo-**

Charizard lanza un poderosos lanzallamas el cual Pikachu esquiva rápidamente debido a su velocidad. Josh contento y disfrutando de la pelea dice- **Charizard usa mega puño-**

May rápidamente dice -**Pikachu doble quipo-** Pikachu empieza a crear copias de si mismo al grado de que Charizard falla nuevamente su ataque.

**-Charizard otra vez lanzallamas**- Charizard vuelve a lanzar sus lanzallamas deshaciendo las copias de cada uno de las copias de Pikachu. May viendo la situación grita-** Pikachu esqu.............**

pero no pudo terminar la orden ya que el lanzallamas impacta en Pikachu dejándolo gravemente herido, Pikachu estaba tirado en el suelo

May:** vamos Pikachu puedes levantarte.**

**-Pika pika chuuuuuuuuu- **

**-Esta bien amigo lo haremos a tu modo-** May usa una postura como la de Ash y dice-** Pikachu usa placaje eléctrico (Volt Tackle).**

Pikachu corre a una velocidad extrema al grado que choca con Charizard este siente el ataque y fue tan fuerte que lo lastima seriamente.

Charizard resiente el ataque y ve que no cae y dice-** muy bien, usa otra Blast burn y derrota a ese Pikachu.**

May tomado la situación con calma y disfrutando de la batalla dice- **Pikachu esquiva ese ataque y usa un ataque trueno lo mas poderoso que sea.**

Pikachu obedeciendo esa orden lanza el poderoso ataque trueno dando en el blanco ya que Charizard había levantado el vuelo para evitar la explosión de ese ataque.

Lentamente sucede la gran explosión ya que Pikachu logro evitar el ataque pero también el ataque de la rata eléctrica logro dar en el blanco. Lentamente Charizard baja al suelo y cuando están los dos Pokemons. Ambos Pokemons estaban igual de cansados y agotados. En ese momento Charizard se derrumba y cae al suelo.

Referí: **Charizard no puede continuar el ganador de a batalla es Pikachu.**

Anunciador: increíble que regreso, ese pequeño Pikachu logro derrotar a ese poderoso Charizard, pero podrá seguir peleando contra el ultimo Pokemon de este entrenador.

May daba en cuenta que aun no derrotaba a todo el equipo de Josh, ella siente que las fuerzas se le van ya que no quiere lastimar mas a Pikachu, ella lo mira y ve que su cuerpo esta lleno de heridas y se nota que hasta el propio Pokemon le cuesta trabajo respirar.

Josh sonríe toma la pokebola, llama a su Charizard y dice- **buen trabajo pequeña.**

Josh mira a la chica y se coloca nuevamente sus lentes y dice-** te felicito has derrotado a Charizard casi nadie lo ha derrotado, ya que es un Pokemon muy fuerte y bien entrenado.**- el cambia a un tono mas serio y dice-** lastima que esto deba de acabar.**

Josh saca la ultima pokebola, pero antes de que el la lanzara detiene, con sus lentes no sabe que sucede con la mirada, finalmente empequeñece su Pokebola y dice-** creo que esta vez te dejare el triunfo créeme te lo has ganado.**

Josh mira al referí y dice-** me rindo, por abandono quedo descalificado.**

En ese momento Josh se da la vuelta y se oye que dice-** disfruta tu triunfo te lo has ganado a pulso.**

Referí: **el competidor conocido como el entrenador de las sombras ha abandonado el duelo. La ganadora de la batalla y nueva campeona es May de Petalburgo.**

Anunciador:** vaya giro de la batalla el entrenador de las sombras que tenia todo por ganar se ha retirado y por las reglas de la liga Hoen el triunfo se le da a May y ahora ella es la nueva campeona **

May no salía de su sorpresa en eso se acerca Misty y Melody a festejar con ella el triunfo de May. Ella con lagrimas festeja y dice en su mente- _**gracias Ash por todo..............**_

Mientras tanto Josh se metía en los corredores dirigiéndose al centro Pokemon para que cure a sus Pokemon, mientras que encuentra una silueta. Esta silueta lo detiene y dice- **dime por que no usaste a tu ultimo Pokemon Josh.**

El joven sonríe y dice-** dime hubiera sido justo para ella que la derrotara con ese Pokemon cuando ella peleo duramente e igualo mis habilidades, solo para alimentar mi ego lo hubiera hecho pero ella hizo mas que eso, logro sorprenderme, es mas pudo haber ganado si no hubiera cometido ese error con Blastoide.**

Brock baja la mirada y dice-** entonces que pretendes, tu equipo de Pokemon son demasiados rudos para ser Pokemon simples.**

Josh sin importarle nada dice-** eso no creo que te incumba, ahora si me disculpas mis amigos necesitan atención medica.**

Josh empieza alejarse; después de unos cuantos paso se detiene y sin voltearse dice- **se me olvidaba decirle que cumpliré con mi apuesta cuando vayamos a la ciudad natal de la nueva campeona de la región de Hoen...............**

Continuara...............

* * *

Notas del autor: Que les pareció este episodio se que me odiaran ya que le di el triunfo a May, solo una nota ni Dragonite, ni Blastoide no pertenecen al equipo de May es decir nunca los atrapa, solo pensé darle esos Pokemons ya que con eso equilibraría mas el equipo de ella ya que siendo honestos esta de la patada solo tiene tres Pokemons que valen la pena usar. Ahora si las preguntas ¿Qué clase de Pokemon tiene Josh como ultimo en su equipo?¿Se habrá detenido por voluntad propia o fue algo mas lo que le provoco que se detuviera?¿Qué ocultara mas ese entrenador?¿Por qué Melody sigue con el si la trata como basura?. Eso y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:** Pokemon Poseídos**


	6. Cap 06: Pokemon ¿Poseidos?

**CAP 06: POKEMON ¿POSEÍDOS?**

* * *

Hola este es el cuarto episodio de mi fic, Pokemon: Cambiando el Destino. Este episodio será el más interesante de todos ya que se rebelara por fin la verdadera trama.

* * *

En un bosque cercano, era de noche el sitio estaba muy tranquilo, cuando de repente en el cielo se empieza a formar un gran portal multicolor, lentamente dos siluetas descienden de esta, una se trata de una niña, mientras que la otra se trata de un pokemon.

La silueta mira a su alrededor y dice- **estamos cerca del sitio donde deberíamos encontrarnos con ellos, celebi.**

Celebi mira a la niña y este asiente, asi que ella dice- **en que dirección celebi.**

El pokemon señala una dirección y empieza a caminar asegurando traer sus seis pokemon bien ajustados ya que los podría necesitar. Mientras caminaba no se había dado cuenta que de su mochila se le había caído una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios.

Después de una hora de estar caminando ella le pregunta a Celebi- **oye Celebi, crees que pueda hacer amistad con mi papa, ya que no se nada de él.**

El pokemon se acerca y haciendo piruetas le hace entender que va a ser difícil lograr que se comunique, asi que la niña decepcionada decide que lo mejor es que solo lo trate con la función que el mismo determino. Asi con su confianza en alto toma una pokebola y dice-** Arcanine yo te elijo.**

La pokebola se abre y sale un Arcanine un poco mas grande que los demás, ella rápidamente se acerca a este y lo abraza y le dice-** muy bien Arcanine vámonos de aquí debemos de llegar donde estará mi mamá para que les pueda ayudar.**

El pokemon entiende las palabras y rápidamente ofrece su lomo para que ella se suba, en ese momento la niña se sube y le dice al pokemon- **por favor usa velocidad extrema.**

El pokemon asiente y empiezan a ir a una gran velocidad, después de una hora de estar avanzando con el ataque del pokemon este se detiene, la niña dice-** ¿Qué sucede Arcanine?**

Arcanine con su mirada señala un lugar y la niña ve a varias siluetas, entonces ella comprende y dice-** esta bien, ya comprendo hare lo que me pides.**

Ella se baja del pokemon y con un movimiento dice-** Arcanine usa lanzallamas y termina con su sufrimiento.**

El pokemon mira a la niña con un gesto extrañado este mira a la niña con una gran preocupación y este acariciando su lomo le dice-** no te preocupes estoy bien, ya veras que no me va a pasar nada.**

El pokemon mira a su entrenadora con pánico, y se niega a realizar el ataque, entonces la niña haciendo un berrinche vuelve a decir- **Arcanine hazme caso.**

Este resignado hace caso y empieza a usar el ataque……….

Dos horas después……………

Todo el sitio estaba incendiado y podía ver a cientos de beedrell tirados muy lastimados casi al borde de la muerte, el pokemon miraba a la niña y ella con lagrimas a los ojos se acercaba a los pokemons tirados, con mucho cuidado los abraza y dice-** lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho……………..**

Días después……………..

Ya había pasado cinco días desde que May se había transformado en la campeona de la región de Hoen, mientras tanto Melody y Misty ambas chicas cuchicheaban ya que al día siguiente todos irían a Petalburgo a que May descansara un rato, mientras que ella días después tomara ruta a Kanto y visitara a la mama de Ash ya que después de su muerte Delia ha tomado a Misty como su hija.

Al día siguiente................

Todos empezaban a viajar en el ferry que los dejaría cerca de Petalburgo, aun así may y Brock sabían que Misty le había quedado un trauma muy profundo ya que cuando iban a una región en un ferry, Misty se la pasaba todo el día encerrada en su camarote, y solo salía a comer a la hora de la comida.

Pero esta vez iban con dos invitados de mas, Melody le había comentado que Josh no le agradaba tampoco viajar en los Ferrys ya que el sobrevivió a una tormenta y le tiene cierto miedo al mar.

Después de tres días de estar navegando, Misty se sentía aburrida de estar en su camarote, entonces ella decide salir a pasear, poco a poco se dirige a la proa del barco cuando ve que ya es de noche y descubre a Josh, pero en una posición muy rara era como su tuviera estirada una mano, entonces ella lo ve y le pregunta**- buenas noches Josh**.

Josh que estaba mas sereno dice-** hola Misty veo que desde que nos subimos a este barco apenas te veo, sabes el hecho de que May haya ganado, no quiere decir que estoy a la fuerza, en cierto modo me siento complacido por tener una cita con una chica tan bonita.**

Misty se sonroja fuertemente hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le había dicho, así que ella dice- **no es cierto, yo no soy una chica linda, no tengo el carisma de May, ni la hermosura de mis hermanas mayores.**

Josh la mira y dice-** no te menosprecies, puedo ver a través de tus ojos tu verdadera alma tienes un alma tan limpia y cristalina como el agua, se que si un dia algo me pasara, puedo confiar en ti.**

Misty se pone aun lado y agradece la oscuridad de la noche, ya que esas palabras habían sido demasiado comprometidas había logrado que se pusiera demasiado sonrojada y nerviosa, pero mientras miraba el mar ella se empieza a tranquilizar.

Unos minutos después……………

Ella miraba el mar en silencio junto a Josh, mientras que tanto una pequeña silueta estaba detrás de ella, y no se daba cuenta, de momento siente que alguien esta detrás, cuando mira de golpe ve que no hay nada ahí.

El sin cambiar de posición dice- **¿Qué**** te sucede Misty?**- ella hace un gesto y dice-** no me sucede nada, solo sentí que alguien me espiaba.**

Josh aun recargándose piensa-_** deja de estar jugando y vete de aquí, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de tu presencia.**_

Finalmente se levanta y dice- **buenas noche Misty que descanses.**

**Espera un momento-** dice Misty cuando ve que Josh se retira, este al escuchar la petición de la chica se detiene.

Al ver la acción del chico ella continua diciendo-** quiero saber por que razón no le ganaste a May ya que no importaba que Pokemon usaras Pikachu no tendría oportunidad**.

Josh que estaba absorto meditando en todo lo que la chica le dijo le contesta-** no viste verdad lo que paso en verdad.**

Misty decía que no con la cabeza, Josh de reojo ve la acción de la chica, se voltea y agrega- **esa chiquitilla estaba luchando a mi nivel y no solo con estrategia sino con el corazón, para mi ella me gano en mis terrenos y la verdad se lo agradezco.**

Misty sentía que podía estar con el chico todo el día y no se aburría, pero aun así miraba su rostro, aunque su miraba no revelaba nada era como si alguna parte de el estuviera perdida en su interior.

Poco a poco siente su corazón que viendo el rostro de aquel chico, siente como empieza a palpitar muy fuerte, tan fuerte que siente que se le va a salir del pecho, lentamente el se quita sus lentes y ambos se quedan mirando fijamente a los ojos, por un momento ella siente que esa mirada la reconoce y dice entre susurros-_**"Ash"**_-

Lentamente se acercan cuando ella se da cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo rápidamente gira el rostro hacia otro lado. Y si dice a ella misma-_**tonta, tonta que te paso, el no es Ash para que hayas hecho eso.**_

Mientras tanto Josh estaba confundido ya que el se decía- _**que te pasa estúpido, tu no eres a si, ¿o acaso si?, recuerda que tienes una misión, y debes de serle fiel a tu chica, hasta que sepas quien es ella y sepas lo que ha pasado.**_

El se gira nuevamente y dice- **que descanses, Misty y espero poder platicar mas seguido**- el empieza a caminar hacia su camarote, pensando en todo lo le deparaba.

Al día siguiente Misty se levanta de su cuarto de su camarote y le pide May que la espere que va a bajar al comedor con ella, después de unos minutos ella baja al comedor con Pikachu y ve que Brock esta con Melody y con Josh, Melody y Brock platicando amenamente, mientras tanto que Josh solo se limitaba a comer.

A los pocos minutos se oye la información de que el Ferry no llegara a puerto de Petalburgo debido a una falla, sino que llegara al puerto de Littleroot Town (Pueblo primavera), Josh al parecer no se veía sorprendido es mas eso quería el y sabia que su amigo había averiado ese barco para su misión.

Dos horas después..............

May y compañía descendía del barco mientras que este le hacia las reparaciones, Josh mira hacia el camino y dice-** bueno de aquí estamos como a 5 días de camino hacia Petalburgo.**

Misty mirando al chico le dice-** si es mejor que emprendamos el camino ya que quiero pagar esa apuesta lo mas rápido que se pueda y visitar a la señora Ketchum ya que llevo demasiado tiempo que no la veo.**

Josh la mira y le pregunta-** ¿Señora Ketchum de pueblo Paleta?, ¿Acaso la conoces?**- Misty miraba extrañada y dice-** si la conozco algún problema**- Josh solo dice-** es mejor que sigamos ya después te acompañare a que veas a esa dama.**

Misty notablemente se sonroja y Brock al verla le dice-** Misty al parecer ya encontraste a alguien que te agrade.**

Ella furiosa lo mira y dice-** DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS, COMO ME VA A LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN UN CHICO EL CUAL DESCONOZCO SU PASADO Y QUE ADEMÁS ES PRESUMIDO, DEPANTE Y SE CREE DIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Al darse cuenta de eso se tapa la boca y mira a Josh, pero nota que el chico no cambia su rostro, pero ella sabe que esas palabras hieren a cualquiera, ella lo mira y ve que aun teniendo sus lentes no puede identificar la mirada.

Después de unos segundos de silencio el dice- **es mejor que nos vayamos de esta ciudad.**

Mientras caminaban Josh iba caminando a un lado de Brock, mientras que en frente de el estaba May guiándolos, mientras que atrás estaban Melody y Misty platicando con Pikachu en el hombro de esta ultima.

Misty iba un poco desanimada ya que lo que le dijo era algo hiriente, entonces Melody le dice en un tono bajo para que Josh y Brock no escucharan-** sabes Misty esta vez te pasaste, Josh aunque no lo muestre ha sufrido mucho por culpa de su amnesia, desde entonces el ha estado viajando a varias regiones del mundo tratando de saber quien es, algo que le de la pista para descubrir sus verdaderos orígenes.**

Misty se siente aun mas terrible que antes ya que le dijo la cosa mas hiriente de ese momento, ella sabia que tenia que disculparse, mientras tanto, entre las sombras una silueta los veía, entre sus ropas saca un pequeño transmisor y la silueta dice- **amo le informo que acabo de localizar al entrenador de las sombras.**

Del intercomunicador se oye una voz distorsionada hasta cierto punto juguetona dice-** "**_**perfecto, recuerda que con los pokemons que te di deberás de acabar con el". **_

La silueta en un tono preocupado dice-** pero hay un problema, el no viaja solo, esta vez además de la niña tonta, hay tres personas que lo acompañan, pero no creo que sean un peligro. **

_**-"Perfecto ataca esta noche y por lo que mas quieras, no me falles esta vez, que no se te olvide que tu misión no es solo derrotar al entrenador de las sombras si no que hay mas de un modo para tener exito"-**_

La silueta ve que se corta la comunicación y dice-** no se preocupe amo esta vez no le fallare, por el equipo que me entrego, sere invencible.**

En la noche................

Todos descansaban en un lugar dentro del bosque y a lo lejos como a 15 minutos se veía un lago grande, Misty estaba cada vez mas depresiva que antes ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas al chico por el modo en que ella le hablo. Josh no se quitaba los lentes aun cuando fuera de noche, entonces Brock le da un plato de comida, el lo acepta y minutos después empiezan a comer.

Mientras comía Josh empezaba a comer mas lento y Brock al verlo dice- **te sucede algo Josh**- el hace un movimiento de cabeza negando la pregunta de Brock y dice-** nada, solo creí que este sazón lo conocía, pero tal vez sea mi imaginación.**

Brock no comprendía las palabras de Josh, ni el mismo las comprendía, finalmente sigue comiendo, después de unos minutos, Josh se levanta y dice-** Melody me acompañas al lago, tenemos que recargar las botellas de agua.**

En eso ambos se levantan y se empiezan a dirigir al lago, tres minutos después, Misty se levanta y dice-** oye Brock se me olvido darles nuestras botellas de agua.**

Entonces ella se levanta y Pikachu la sigue, entonces ella se gira y dice-** no te preocupes por mi Pikachu, estaré bien, solo será un viaje corto al lago, por favor quédate y cuídalos, no tardare.**

El ex-Pokemon de Ash y ahora de Misty miraba molesto a su entrenadora, pero no le dijo nada asi que deja que ella se vaya hacia el lago.

Mientras ella caminaba pensaba que seria la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle perdón, ya que no quería que cuando pagara su deuda se sintiera forzado o molesto.

Cuando ella se da cuenta ella ya llego al lago y oye voces que apenas escuchables y dice una-** ve hacia esos árboles y prepárate.**

Ella llega y ve que se trata de Melody que se dirige a unos árboles, entonces ella se acerca y dice-** Josh que bueno que te alcanzo.**

El la mira y con una voz que muestra cierta molestia dice- **que haces aquí niña tonta, este sitio es muy peligroso.**

Misty no comprende el por que, siente que de sus ojos el deseo de llorar cuando de repente se oye una voz la cual esta distorsionada que dice-** vaya, vaya, al parecer el entrenador de las sombras cambia de chica, acaso la otra ya no te complace.**

Josh molesto dice-** se que eres tu, deja de esconderte y muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.**

La voz jugando dice-** no soy ningún tonto para dejar que me atrapes Josh, pero aquí este sitio será tu tumba, y yo me encargare que así sea.............Pokebolas vayan.**

En ese momento de la nada surgen tres Pokebolas de color negro, al momento de caer estas se abre pero esas Pokebolas emitían una luz de color negro.

En ese momento Josh se acerca a Misty y la cubre cuando de repente se forma una tormenta de arena la cual lo golpea a él lanzándolos lejos.

Momentos después el se levanta y le pregunta a Misty-** te encuentras bien.**

Ella asiente y pregunta-** ¿Qué nos ataco?**- el ayuda a levantarse y señalando donde cayeron las Pokebolas dice-** eso..........**

Ella mira al sitio y ve que se trata de tres Tyranitar los cuales se veían mas peligrosos de lo normal.

Misty mira sus rostros y se da cuenta de que los ojos de Tyranitar están de color rojos muy profundo y que el lugar se siente un frio muy intenso, pero en cambio Josh sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba, entonces dice- **vaya, vaya con que Tyranitar pensé que esta vez tu amo mandaría a un Pokemon mas fuerte. Pero se quien es el mejor para este trabajo.**

Josh toma su Pokebola y la lanza en eso aparece su Charizard y le dice-** muy pequeña eso es lo que haremos, pero recuerda trata de no ser tan rudo con ellos.**

Misty mira la seguridad del chico y le recuerda mucho cuando Ash era el que se encargaba del equipo Rocket.

Entonces ella recuerda que desde hace cinco años que James, Jesse y Meowth desparecieron ya que nadie sabe de ellos actualmente.

Entonces ella se regresa a la batalla y dice-** Josh deja que te ayude.**

Josh dice-** lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te involucres ya que es muy peligroso para ti, es mas estos Pokemons son más peligrosos que mi Charizard.**

**-No importa deja que te ayude-** dice Misty llena de seguridad.

Josh no dice nada sino que con solo la mirada Charizard ya se había alzado en vuelo y el dice-** Charizard Prepara tu mega puño, y derrotemos al primero.**

En eso se oye la voz de la silueta que le dice-** Tyranitar usa trueno, otro que use lanza rocas y el último que prepare su Hyper rayo.**

Charizard bajaba a gran velocidad para impactar el mega puño con el primero cuando de repente el primer Tyranitar lanza un ataque trueno, este esquiva el ataque, pero aun así es golpeado en la ala, después ve como si dirigen un ataque de lanza rocas y con aun movimientos de su ala lastimada el lo esquiva finalmente lanza el Hyper rayo pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que el rayo lo impacta lanzándolo al lago.

Del lago rápidamente sale y se ve que aun no le habían hecho daño, el se coloca en el suelo y nuevamente alza el vuelo, Josh miraba que por todos los medio que trataba de acerarse a esos Pokemons le era imposible hacerlo ya que cualquiera de los tres ataques lastimaban a su chica.

Después de varios minutos..................

Charizard estaba totalmente lastimado, el ya no podía hacer nada ya que por todos los modos que se acercaba a esos Pokemon era lastimado, pero además aunque no lo tocaran era siempre golpeado por la habilidad de ellos que era la de crear durante la batalla una tormenta arena.

Josh mira el espectáculo y piensa_**- maldita sea no encuentro ningún punto débil en la estructura de ataque, pero si saco llamo a Swampert ellos me atacaran con tres terremotos y lo derrotaran fácilmente, de haber sabido hubiera ido por mi Flygon, entonces ellos estarán perdidos. Por lo que veo solo me queda una sola cosa que hacer, y es usar el método que me enseñaron.**_

Mientras tanto en el campamento...........................

May mira que Misty ya se tardo y entonces ella jugando dice- **por que Misty tarda solo dijo que iría por agua.**

Brock jugando dice-** tal vez ella fue a declararle su amor a Josh.**

May cambia su cara a una de niña malcriada y dice-** no, no es justo yo quiero ese chico para mi, Misty es una chica mala**

Brock le dice-** May debes de comportarte, piensa que Misty aun no ha superado lo de la muerte de Ash y creo que ese chico la ayudara.**

En eso oye una fuerte explosión y entonces Brock vuelve a decir- **fue en el lago; Misty debe de estar en peligro.**

Entonces ellos dos se levantan y corren en dirección al lago...........................................

Mientras tanto………..

Melody estaba subida a un árbol viendo la batalla, en sus manos sostenían fuertemente su ocarina, estaba muy nerviosa la pelea estaba en contra de el, deseaba participar y apoyarlo pero al hacerlo daría su ubicación.

En ese momento no se da cuenta que a su espalda había una silueta que se estaba acercando peligrosamente con un gran sigilo, cuando se da cuenta ve que se trata de un Sneasel el cual la ataca, con un movimiento torpe logra quitarse de la rama y el pokemon logra poco a poco con un ataque de cuchillada va acorralando a la chica, finalmente ella queda arrinconada a un árbol cuando trata de sacar una pokebola para defenderse pero este usando la garra se la tira rápidamente

Ella con su cuerpo protege la ocarina de que se fuera a dañar en eso se escucha la voz que dice- **sneasel usa tu cuchillada y corta su garganta.**

En ese momento Melody se da cuenta que ese pokemon también estaba poseído, asi que trata de usar su ocarina cuando este con la misma cuchillada logra tirar su ocarina y en ese momento usando una de sus piernas logra alejar al pokemon.

Pero este usando su técnica de cuchillada corta levemente la pierna, ella no puede moverse, asi ella tratando de proteger su cuelo se cubre, en ese momento escucha la voz que dice- **hazlo ahora mismo.**

El pokemon sin dudar se lanza, ella ve como con un movimiento rápido se acerca, escucha una voz que dice- **Arcanine usa lanzallamas.**

Cuando Sneasel esta a menos de un metro para hacer su ataque del lado izquierdo del pokemon ve que se acerca un lanzallamas y este se aleja a varios metros de distancia.

Segundos después en frente de Melody se coloca un Arcanine y este se pone en posición de ataque, de este se baja una niña y dice-** que bueno que llegue a tiempo.**

Se escucha la voz que dice- **y tu quien eres.**

**Nadie solo un apoyo mas para esta guerra para que termine rápido. Arcanine usa velocidad extrema junto lanzallamas y cubre tu cuerpo con tus flamas**- dice Mitsuki en una pose muy parecida a Ash.

El pokemon usando ese movimiento rápido logra atrapar a Sneasel y con la combinación de movimientos logra noquear al pokemon.

Ella al ver al pokemon la Mitsuki se acerca al Sneasel con cautela, Melody al ver la acción de la niña dice con un tono lleno de angustia- **no te acerques es peligroso.**

Entonces la niña apretando sus puños dice- **pero si no lo hago no podre retirarle eso.**

Melody se sorprende por la respuesta de la niña, no sabe quien es pero conoce la situación, ve como ella toma en sus brazos al pokemon y lo abraza, este al darse cuenta del abrazo trata de liberarse pero melody nota algo raro, nota que el pokemon poco a poco se queda quieto, estático finalmente este queda en sus brazos pero también nota que un humo morado sale del pokemon y se inserta en el cuerpo de la niña.

La niña jadeaba después de haber hecho eso y dice- **que esperas ves con ellos y ayuda a mi mama con tu ocarina……………**

Mientras tanto en el Lago.................

Josh aun meditaba lo que estaba pensando y al final toma una decisión, el mira a Misty y dice-** Misty si quiere ayudarme protégeme ya que durante unos minutos no podré hacer nada. **

Misty comprende la situación y asiente. Momentos después Charizard baja a la altura del suelo, Misty nota que algo sucede, ya que ve que Josh deja de moverse y que no dice nada , en ese momento se escucha la voz que dice- **Tyranitars usen un Hyper Rayo y destruyan a ese entrenador antes de que aplique su habilidad especial. **

Misty se da cuenta de la situación y comprende la razón por la cual le confió su ayuda ella toma su Pokebola y grita-** Pokebola ve........**

La Pokebola se abre y aparece Golduck y ella le grita-** Golduck usa protección y ponte enfrente de Josh.**

Golduck moviéndose rápidamente se coloca enfrente de el y de la nada aparece una pared gruesa, finalmente los tres Hyper rayos impactan contra Golduck pero se ve que es demasiado poder y aunque ella sabe que su Golduck era Psyduck y este era uno de sus mejores Pokemons el poder de esos tres Pokemons era demasiado.

Finalmente el ataque termina y Misty ve que Golduck cae de rodillas y entonces ella comprende el poder de esos Pokemon era demasiado para su Pokemon aunque el técnica los protegió pero Golduck se llevo la mayor parte del daño disminuido. Ella corre junto a su Pokemon y le pregunta- **Esta bien Golduck.**

Golduck con una sonrisa se levanta y dice-** Goldu Goldu Golduck**

Misty se aterroriza ya que el le dijo que el quería seguir peleando, y antes de que ella dijera algo este se levanta y lanza un ataque Hidro bomba hacia un Tyranitar, ella ve que el Tyranitar resiente el ataque pero aunque sale lastimado el Pokemon enemigo aun desea seguir peleando. Finalmente Uno de eso Tyranitar usa un ataque trueno que lastima seriamente a Golduck dejándolo fuera de combate y seriamente herido.

Ella trata de sacar la Pokebola de Gyarados cuando oye la voz de Josh que dice-** Charizard usa doble equipo alrededor de ellos.**

Misty mira a Charizard y se pregunta desde cuando le enseño doble equipo a Charizard, entonces ve que Charizard esta girando alrededor de los tres Tyranitar y todos ellos lanzan su ataque Trueno, mientras que el segundo usa Lanza rocas y el ultimo usa un ataque de Surf. Pero nada funcionaba ya que cuando uno de esos ataques chocaba con la imagen falsa otra rápidamente era sustituida.

Ella mira a Josh y este mira que Charizard esta en el cielo, mientras que los demás Tyranitar están aun disparando sus ataques a las figuras falsas.

Cuando se dan cuenta de la situación es demasiado tarde ya que Josh le grita a su chica- **Charizard usa Blast Burn y quema el sitio en donde están ellos tres.**

Charizard dispara el poder de su ataque, pero esta vez en vez de impactar en los Pokemon el suelo en donde estaban empezó a derretirse y los tres Tyranitar se hundieron hasta media cuerpo.

Josh mira la situación Y ve que los tres Pokemons aun desesperados intentan salir y lanzan un nuevo Hyper rayo, dos de ellos iban enfrente de Charizard el cual esquiva y el ultimo iba hacia Misty, entonces ella se cubre pero de repente se que algo se pone enfrente de ella cuando se da cuenta que se trata de su Golduck el cual con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban había hecho el ataque de protección, pero mira a un lado y se da cuenta que Josh había estirado la mano hacia donde estaba Misty y que Golduck estaba inconsciente aun todavía.

Misty lo observa y ve que Josh esta sudando demasiado y dice a su chica-** Charizard usa un ataque terremoto, en la situación que están su poder se incrementara el doble.**

Misty observa y ve que como los Pokemon están enterrados; entonces se da cuenta que están simulando un excavar. Entonces ella ve que Charizard usa el ataque pero no es suficiente aun los Pokemon están enteros.

Josh ve que estaba sudando dice-** otra vez mi Charizard, no dejes que ellos contraataquen.**

Misty observa y ve que los tres Pokemon reciben nuevamente el ataque de terremoto y entonces ven que los tres Pokemons quedan noqueados. Misty se acerca a Josh y le pregunta-** te encuentras bien.**

Josh se quita los lentes y ella mira su mirada y ve que es una mirada seria pero ya no fría y dice-** aun no hemos acabado mira lo que sucederá.**

Misty mira y ve que los tres Pokemons sale una sombra negra, momentos después ve que los tres Tyranitar aun despues de estar noqueado se levantan y logran salir el suelo, pero Misty ve que esa sombra energía oscura los manipula.

Josh le dice-** Melody que esperas ya están como los quieres**

Misty empieza a oír una tonada la cual le traía duros y crueles recuerdos, no sabia por que se sentía así, era como si la tonada la conociera, entonces ella se da cuenta de que si la conoce ella mira en donde esta el origen de la música y encuentra a Melody sobre la rama de un árbol y Mira a Melody que esta parada y que es sus manos llevan una caracola y recuerda que es la caracola que uso esa vez cuando sucedió el desastres de las aves legendarias y que la tonada era la canción de Lugia.

Ella mira a los Tyranitar y ven que los tres Pokemon empiezan a revolcarse en dolor, lentamente ve que la aura maligna que los cubre desaparece, finalmente los tres Tyranitar caen al suelo totalmente noqueados e inconscientes.

Misty ve que todo esta tranquilo y ve que las Pokebolas negras se destruyen, mientras tanto la silueta huía de la música de esa canción que le hacia tanto mal y dice- **perdón amo, esa chica lo protegió, además de esa extraña niña que aparecio, no sabia de su existencia pero por que siento a ambas personas desconocidas que las he visto en alguna parte...................**

Misty ve que Melody baja del árbol, pero ve que una de sus piernas están sangrando, se acerca a Josh y le pregunta- **te encuentras bien.**

Josh asiente y Melody agrega-** esos Tyranitar son los Pokemons que robaron hace tres años del monte plateado- **entonces nota que Melody esta lastimada este preocupado se acerca y le pregunta**- ¿estas bien?**

Ella asiente y dice- si estoy bien tuve un poco de ayuda en el bosque y eso fue lo que me salvo esta vez.

Josh no comprende lo que dice, pero rápidamente rompe una parte de su gabardina y le venda la pierna, ve al mismo tiempo que la herida no es profunda pero aun asi no puede evitar preocuparse y decide que debería de descansar.

Mientras tanto Misty ve que un Tyranitar se levanta, pero en vez de esta furioso o con la vista en rojo estaba totalmente confundido, lentamente este mira a Misty y se empieza a acercar a ella. Misty ve que esa mira la había visto en algún lado, pero no lo recordaba, entonces Misty dice- **eres tu Larvitar.**

Tyranitar asiente y dice- **Tyranitar eres tu, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. **

Tyranitar se acerca a Misty y este la saluda con cariño, Josh extrañado mira al Pokemon y este le dice-** conoces a este Tyranitar.**

Misty con una sonrisa le dice- **si lo conozco, este Pokemon Ash lo cuido desde que era un huevo y después lo fuimos a dejar hacia el Monte Plateado.**

**-Ya veo entonces ese Pokemon es conocido tuyo, deseas ir con ella como su Pokemon**- dice Josh a Tyranitar, el Pokemon feliz acepta y ella saca una Pokebola atrapando al Pokemon.

Misty contenta con este Pokemon que le recordaba a Ash le pregunta-** ¿Ahora contésteme que hacen ustedes dos aquí y por que eso Pokemons al principio los querían asesinar?**

Melody mira a Misty seriamente y dice-** lo siento pero no podemos involucrarte.**

Antes que pudiera refutar se escucha la voz de una niña que dice- **que bueno ustedes ya terminaron aquí con su problema.**

Josh mira hacia donde salió la voz y ve que sale entre los arboles del bosque una niña vestida con un vestido blanco de una sola pieza, veía su pelo era de un color similar al de Misty, la niña venia junto con su Arcanine y junto a el un Sneasel, asi que ella dice- mucho gusto mi nombre es Mitsuki.

Melody dice- **esta es la ayuda que recibi **

La niña se acerca y dice-** hola espero ser de ayuda, soy parte de la resistencia.**

Josh mira a la niña y sin mover ningún musculo la mira ve algo en sus ojos ve una especia de felicidad pero opacada por la tristeza, como si ocultara algo que no puede definir, finalmente se da la vuelta y dice-** bienvenida.**

En ese momento escucha que la niña grita de alegría y dice- **ten Josh esto es para ti**- el se vuelve a voltear y ve que en la mano de la niña tiene una carta dirigida para él, este desconfiado la toma.

Entonces antes que nada debe de terminar con su trabajo y en primer lugar sabe que Misty ha visto demasiado asi que debe de hacer algo con ella, mientras se acercaba a Misty la niña se acerca a Melody y le entrega una carta.

Esta extrañada por tanto misterio no pregunta, la niña solo asiente diciendo en un murmuro- **leelo después cuando Josh no este cerca.**

Melody asiente y guarda la carta en su ropa y miraba la escena que se iba a formar……..

Mitsuki estaba contenta ya había cumplido dos de los tres objetivos de su misión, el primer objetivo era reunirse con ellos en este punto ya que la historia cambiaria abruptamente, ella logro llegar a tiempo, la segunda parte era entregar esas cartas a ambos. Finalmente la tercera parte de su misión la cual sus hermanos no le habían puesto pero ella si, esa le llevaría algo de tiempo.

En ese momento ella mira la luna cuando de repente siente un terrible dolor en su pecho, ella sabe lo que le esta pasando, pero el dolor se vuelve tan intenso siente como sus piernas pierden fuerza y de sus boca no puede reprimir el grito.

Todos miran a la niña que esta tirada en el suelo gritando de dolor, Arcanine rápidamente trae su mochila, ella toma su mochila y con las fuerzas que le permitía el dolor ella revisa su mochila y con lagrimas en los ojos dice- **no esta, no esta….me duele mi cuerpo…. Debe de estar aquí mi medicina… debo de encontrarla.**

Misty preocupada se acerca ve que la niña esta sufriendo mucho, se siente impotente ya que no sabe lo que esta buscando la niña en su mochila, rápidamente ella toca su frente y ve que tiene fiebre, finalmente decide olvidarse de pedirle perdón y dice- **Josh ayudame a llevarla a un centro Pokemon ella esta grave, tiene mucha fiebre y al parecer todo su cuerpo le duele.**

Josh se acerca a la niña y la toma en sus brazos pero al hacerlo siente su interior de ella debido a que aun tiene activada su habilidad secreta, siente ese terrible dolor como si cada parte del cuerpo hubiera sido aplastado por un Snorlax, era un dolor tan intenso que se pregunto en ese momento como ella lo esta soportando sin ni siquiera mostrar una lagrima.

Entonces el le dice a la niña en un tono serio pero lleno de cariño**- si quieres llorar hazlo, no te reprimas por tratar de ser fuerte, aquí estaré para protegerte.**

Al escuchar esas palabras ella no puede mas las lagrimas por el dolor y empieza a llorar abiertamente en el pecho de Josh.

Esta sin meditar mas sus palabras dice- **debemos llevarla a un centro pokemon cercano, no perdamos el tiempo, Melody hazte cargo de todo, alcánzame tan pronto como termines alcánzame.**

En ese momento el toma la pokebola de Arcanine y lo llama así mismo se dirige hacia su Charizard y se sube, Misty se acerca y dice-** por favor llévame conmigo también quiero ayudar.**

Este mira a la chica pero ve la determinación de esta y dice-** anda súbete no perdamos el tiempo………..**

Continuara...........................

**

* * *

Notas del autor:** Que les pareció este episodio….antes que nada disculpen mi tardanza por actualizar espero que esto no vuelva a pasar, antes que nada les pido que dejen review es el alimento del autor, así mismo aquí van las dudas para los lectores.

¿Qué misterios guarda esa niña?¿Por que ella puede absorber ese humo que sale de los pokemon poseidos?¿Acaso realmente es hija de Misty?, entonces ¿Ash aun estará vivo o su padre es Josh?

Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE**


End file.
